Suraj Hua Maddham
by Sasha Janre-Ishtar
Summary: Frodo/Legolas slash! The title means 'The sun has dimmed'. In Lorièn, Frodo drinks from a fountain near Galadriel's mirror, and the next day, he finds he's been turned into an Elf! Legolas helps him understand his powers and much more...
1. Just a little drink...

****

Suraj Hua Maddham

Sj 2002

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in Lord of the Rings, J.R.R. Tolkien does. The title means 'The sun has dimmed'. 'blah' is Elvish. 

****

Synopsis: Frodo/Legolas slash! The title means 'The sun has dimmed'. In Lorièn, Frodo drinks from a fountain near Galadriel's mirror, and the next day, he finds he's been turned into an Elf! Legolas helps him understand his powers and much more…

****

Chapter 1"Just a little drink…"

__

In the city of Lorièn

The Fellowship trudged wearily into the Elven City of Lorièn. Gandalf's end weighed heavily on their minds, but nevertheless, they entered the city of the Lady of the Wood. Frodo sighed and tugged at his torn cloak, one hand placed on Sting. Up ahead, he could hear Aragorn and Legolas speaking in Elvish. From what Frodo understood, it wasn't anything good. They never seemed to get good news anymore.

'Estel, how are you feeling?' Legolas asked, as they walked up the spiral staircase that wound around a tall tree. 

Aragorn sighed. 'Tired,' was all he said. 'All that matters is that we fulfil our duty to protect the Ring bearer. His safety is our first priority.' 

'You don't have to worry that much about me, Aragorn,' Frodo spoke up in Elvish, startling the Man and Elf. 

'I did not know you spoke such good Elvish, Frodo,' Legolas said, causing Boromir and Gimli to raise their eyebrows. 

'Surprise,' Frodo replied, smiling warily. 

"Um, if you don't mind, can you speak in Common talk?" Pippin spoke up. "When the three of you begin to speak Elf-talk, it leaves the rest of us in the dark." 

Frodo smiled. "Sorry, Pippin. Aragorn was just worried about me. I think after we talk with the Lady that we should get some rest before we go off again." 

"I could sure use another breakfast," Merry said, as his stomach rumbled thunderously in agreement. 

Sam raised an eyebrow. "With that stomach, are you sure you need it?" 

Merry snorted. "Speak for yourself, Samwise Gamgee!" 

"Enough of your bickering," Gimli muttered. "We need to talk to this Lady of Wood or light or whatever she is, don't we? Let's go already."

The arguments ceased, and the group of eight travellers went further up the staircase, to the very top, where they awaited Lady Galadriel. Soon she came down the stairs, along with Lord Celeborn. Sam was in awe. Rivendell had been amazing, but seeing Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn was simply breath taking. (They're so…beautiful,) Sam thought. 

Lady Galadriel spoke to Frodo and asked him and Sam to come down later, as she wanted to talk to them. As the Fellowship broke apart to go to their rooms, Galadriel pulled Legolas aside. 'Young Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood,' she began.

'Yes, milady?' Legolas responded. 

'I see a definite change in your destiny,' Galadriel said distantly, gazing off into the night sky. 'A star shines brightly in the north, and what leads to your destiny is not in a conventional form.' 

Legolas' brows furrowed. 'I am afraid I do not understand, milady.' 

Galadriel merely smiled. 'You will understand soon enough, Legolas. Soon enough you will see the light in my words. Now take my leave, Legolas, and rest your weary soul.' Legolas looked curiously at her, but nodded, going with one of Galadriel's maidens to his room.

__

By Galadriel's mirror

Frodo looked over at the large bowl like object placed on a pedestal. (I wonder what that does,) he wondered, fingering the material of his shirt. The hobbit fidgeted, running a hand through his wild brown hair. Sam had fallen asleep in the soft bed, and Frodo did not have the heart to wake him. 

Sighing, Frodo got up from his seated position on a rock overlooking the bowl, and walked over to a small fountain. "I never realised how thirsty I was," Frodo murmured, leaning over the ledge and peering into the crystal clear water. Quickly, he looked over his shoulder to see if Galadriel was coming and spooned some of the crystalline water into his mouth with his hand, and swallowed contentedly. "By the Shire! This is the best water I've tasted!" 

"Frodo Baggins," Galadriel spoke up, causing Frodo to yelp and jump a good five feet into the air. "I am sorry for scaring you like that." 

When he caught his breath, Frodo responded, "no need to apologise, milady. You elves sure are light on your feet. I did not even hear you come down those steps." 

Galadriel smiled. "Come, look through here. You will see your destiny." She gestured to the mirror, and asked Frodo to come and peer into it. When he did, Frodo saw a big, burning eye. One that seemed to come closer and closer to him, the heat around him increasing dramatically as it did so. Wailing voices of despair and horror swirled around him, all claming the Ring as their own. Frodo gasped and tried to pull away, but the scene changed. Instead of the flaming eye, Frodo now saw two figures, standing close together. There was a sense of comfort, of belonging…of love. 

"What is this?" Frodo whispered, when the vision had finally vanished. 

"This is your destiny," Galadriel repeated, walking over to Frodo. "I can see what the mirror shows, young hobbit. Your path is laden with pain and loss, a heavy burden on your shoulders…" Galadriel advanced, and Frodo's hand immediately went to the Ring, getting the feeling Galadriel was going for _his_ Ring. 

"Then why don't you take this Ring from me then?!" Frodo demanded, shoving the Ring into Galadriel's face. "You are an Elf, you can handle this burden far better than me, Lady Galadriel!" 

Galadriel reached for the Ring, but drew back as if a poisonous snake bit her. "No! I cannot do this. The Ring is not for me to take, young hobbit. What would happen to the world if the Ring was in my hands…" She turned away from him. "I have passed the test…yes, I have…" She went on to talk in Elvish, far beyond the extent Frodo knew. Suddenly, a green aura surrounded her, and her feet left the ground, her eyes looking as if they were possessed. Frodo's eyes widened, and he scrambled to his feet, and ran as fast as his hobbit feet could carry him back to the room he shared with Sam, Merry and Pippin. 

When Frodo reached the room occupied by the hobbits, he caught his breath, and eased in quietly. He threw off his vest and slipped into his bed, pulling the sheets close to him. (I don't know what's going on…the vision…these images that are being projected into my head by the Ring…Don't fuss over the matter anymore, Frodo, just shut your eyes and get some sleep. There's no way you can understand any of this if you don't get some good sleep.)

__

In the morning

Frodo yawned, and stretched out. He found immediately that there was a stiff pain in his limbs, and when he looked at the end of the bed, he found his legs to be hanging over the end board. (What the?) Frodo thought, as he leaned over and touched his feet. (They don't feel any different…what the—? What happened to the hair on my feet? There's nothing there! What is going on?)

Worriedly, Frodo jumped out of the bed, and ran out of the room, with surprising stealth. Quickly, he looked around for a mirror, and when he found one, he gasped. He had grown dramatically, his clothes ripping as they stretched to fit his new frame. Frodo's arms were longer as well, his skin incredibly smooth. (By the Gods! What has happened to me? Did I grow like a beanstalk during the night?) 

Subconsciously, Frodo tucked a part of his hair behind his ear, and when he looked back into the mirror, his eyes widened and he gasped, stumbling back into the wall. His hand patted up the side of his head, feeling his ears. 

They were pointy. 

"By the Gods!" Frodo exclaimed. "What has happened to me?" 

****

-TBC-

Author's notes: My goodness does that seem a little rushed. Well, I just wanted to get to that part as quickly as I could, since the majority of the story is based on Frodo's experiences as an Elf. What do you think? I know the scenes with Galadriel are not accurate, but it's been a while since I've read that part in the book. Please review and suggestions are welcome! 

****


	2. Teach me

****

Chapter 2"Teach me." 

Author's notes: Well, I'm certainly surprised people read this. Shows my confidence in my writing. Skye, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I wrote it, then posted it, then went to bed. I never really wanted to attempt Frodo/Legolas slash, but I figured if I turned Frodo into an Elf, it'd work, wouldn't it? And yes, I know Hobbit's have pointy ears, what I was getting at is that they're even more pointy…I guess I need to work on my clarity skills…ANYWAY, enough from me, read on and please review! 

***

Frodo felt his ears, and he was positive a hobbit ear was not this pointy. Nor were their bodies this tall and slender. "What has happened to me?" he repeated, clutching at the wall. The Ring was still around his neck, showing prominently in the wake of his torn shirt. Frodo held up his hands and stared at them. They were now longer and more slender, and the nephew of Bilbo Baggins knew he wasn't himself anymore. 

"Young Elf," one of Galadriel's maidens spoke up, breaking Frodo from his horror of being turned into something that _wasn't_ a hobbit, and said, "what are you doing up so early? And your clothes! My goodness, have you been in a war?" 

The Ring Bearer looked frantic. "Elf? Miss, I am not an Elf, I am a hobbit from Hobbiton in the Shire!" 

The maiden looked at him, bewildered. She rushed up to him, and felt his forehead with her cool hand. "You're not running a fever…what could be the cause of your hallucinations?" she wondered. "I'm going to get you some new clothes, young Elf. Those torn clothes are not going to do when you are a guest of Lady Galadriel." 

Frodo now looked annoyed. "Miss, if you'll just listen to me for a moment—" he didn't get a chance to argue with her, as she hurried off. Seeing as though he wouldn't win that contest, he ran a hand through his brown hair, and found it had grown to be past his shoulders, to the middle of his back. The only thing that was the same from last night as the fact his hair was curly. "How could this have happened?" Absently, he played with a ring that was on his finger, then stopped. "What the? Where did I get _this_ ring from?" He peered at it. The ring was silver, in a circular outline design, with a sparkling blue stone in the middle. It was certainly large, but it seemed to fit Frodo's finger perfectly.

"Who're you?" a sleepy voice, that Frodo recognised as Pippin's, mumbled. 

"Pippin, it's me, Frodo," Frodo replied, turning around to face his friend. 

Pippin's eyes widened, and he drew his knife. "Look, I don't know who you are, Elf, but you sure don't look like the Frodo Baggins I know!" 

Frodo kneeled down so that he was eye-level with Pippin, and looked him square in the eyes. "Peregrin Took, look at me in my eyes and tell me that I am not your friend Frodo Baggins son of Drogo." 

The younger hobbit bit his lip, unsure, but when he looked deep into Frodo's clear blue eyes, he looked reassured, and put his knife away. "You have the same eyes as Frodo," Pippin admitted, still looking unsure. "But you're not Frodo. You're an Elf…who looks remarkably like Frodo." 

"I am Frodo, see?" Frodo said, showing Pippin the Ring that was secured on a chain around his neck. "Only the real Frodo Baggins would have this, wouldn't he?" 

Pippin nodded. "That he would. Unless you're a scoundrel that raided him in his sleep and are now claiming to be Frodo to worm your way into the Fellowship!" 

Frodo let out an aggravated sigh, putting his face in his hands. "Peregrin Took, you have the most over-active imagination I've ever known!" 

"I'm only kidding, Mr. Frodo," Pippin laughed, patting the hobbit-turned-Elf on the back lightly. "Are those Elf senses of yours making you hyper-sensitive?" Frodo muttered something and flicked Pippin between the eyes. "Ow!" 

"Pippin, who's that Elf you're talking to?" Merry asked, with Sam on his heels. "And have you seen Frodo? Sam's out of his mind in worry." 

Pippin turned to the still-kneeled down Frodo, and gestured proudly. "This would be our beloved Frodo Baggins." 

"You're kidding me!" Sam exclaimed. "This cannot be our Mr. Frodo! I don't know if your eyes are going bad, Pippin, but this isn't Frodo! This is an Elf!" 

"Who looks remarkably like Frodo," Merry admitted. "But it's an Elf. And we all know our dear Mr. Frodo is a hobbit." 

Frodo smiled warily, and showed them the Ring around his neck. "I am Frodo Baggins, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and my dear Samwise Gamgee. Who else would have this Ring in such a short amount of time and still remain in Lorièn?" 

Sam's eyes widened, and he ran over, hugging Frodo tightly. "Oh Master Frodo! You had me so worried with your sudden disappearance early this morning! But it is you! I can see it now! By the Shire, what happened to you?" 

"Sam, I am still trying to figure that out," Frodo replied, sitting down, as his knees were beginning to hurt. "I was a hobbit last night, and now I'm an Elf this morning." 

"Do you think it's a sunlight thing?" Merry asked. "Like you're an Elf in the day, and a hobbit in the night?" 

Pippin wrinkled his nose. "And you think _my _imagination is over-active?"

Frodo shook his head, and patted Merry on the shoulder. "No, I am afraid that it is not that, Merry. What it is, I do not know. Is the rest of the Fellowship up in wake of my disappearance?"

Looking over his shoulder to see Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir and Gimli running to where the three hobbits and Elf were, Merry nodded. "I would go out on a limb and say they were awake, Mr. Frodo." 

"We heard your exclamation, Samwise," Aragorn said. "What is the matter? And where is Frodo?" 

"Look in front of you, Strider," Pippin replied. Aragorn did, and looked back blankly at Pippin, as if to question Pippin's directions. "You're looking at Frodo Baggins." 

Gimli wrinkled his nose. "You hobbits are blind, aren't you? This isn't a hobbit, this is an Elf, with torn clothes that look to be too small to fit him." 

Sam spoke up next, "if you look carefully, Mr. Gimli, you can see the Ring around his neck. Only one person we know could have the one Ring and still be in Lorièn." 

"Frodo?" Aragorn whispered, as Frodo stood up and was eye-to-eye with the Man. "Is that really you?" 

Frodo nodded. "It is indeed, Aragorn. Although I am obviously not myself." 

"You sure aren't," Legolas said, tilting his head to the side. "How did you turn from a hobbit to an Elf?" 

"I am not quite sure, Legolas," Frodo replied, shrugging. "I do know I was a hobbit when I talked to Lady Galadriel last night and she told me to look into her mirror." 

Pippin snapped his fingers. "Did you drink from the mirror water bowl thing? That could have done it!" 

Sam smacked Pippin around the head. "Frodo didn't drink from Galadriel's mirror, you fool of a Took!" 

"Ow," Pippin half-whined, rubbing his head. "That's some backhand you have there, Samwise Gamgee. You involved in some kind of sport fighting we don't know about?" 

The maiden of Galadriel that had diagnosed Frodo with having some kind of fever returned, with folded white clothes in her hand. "Excuse me," she said sweetly, swerving in between the Fellowship to Frodo. "Here you go, young Elf. Compliments of the house of Galadriel. They will do perfectly instead of those torn shreds of clothing." She turned to the rest of the Fellowship. "Do you know who this Elf is?" 

Aragorn nodded. "He is Frodo Baggins, a part of our Fellowship." 

The maiden looked confused. "But wasn't Frodo a hobbit? This is clearly an Elf, Estel." 

"We're bloody well aware of that," Sam muttered. 

"Something to happened to Frodo last night that turned him into an Elf. We are still unsure as to what that was," Aragorn replied. 

The Maiden shrugged. "Whatever it is, Lady Galadriel would like to speak to you all before you leave on your journey." 

__

By the shore where the Lorièn boats are docked

Galadriel handed them each a present, as well as the food and clothing that would help them with their harsh journey to Mordor. Each had a moss green cloak that was pinned with a beautiful broach. Each of their presents would help them in their journey, and to Frodo, she gave a philal of light. Gimli, not wanting to share a boat with _two_ Elves went with Sam and Aragorn, while Frodo went into the boat with Legolas. They departed over the river Anduin, as Galadriel stood on a bank and waved goodbye to them. "I give you the light of Eärendil, our most beloved star. Namárië! May it be a light for you in dark places when all other lights go out," she whispered.

Frodo knew there was only one member of the Fellowship that could help him with his new body and Elven powers. He decided to test out his new skill in fluent Elvish. 'Legolas,' Frodo began, capturing the attention of the blond Elf. 

'Yes?' Legolas responded, rowing gently behind Aragorn, with Boromir and Merry and Pippin behind them. 

'This new Elven body…it's so new to me, and kind of scary,' Frodo confided, peering over the edge of the boat to see his new reflection. 

Legolas looked back to the Elf, and smiled. 'I would suppose it would be Frodo. One moment you're a hobbit, and the next, you are an Elf. I would think it would be a drastic change in both mind and body.' 

Frodo nodded, and fidgeted a little, wrenching a part of the cloak in his hands. 'Legolas, there is something I wish to ask you.' 

'Ask me anything you want, Ring Bearer,' Legolas said, rowing gently. 

"Frodo!" Aragorn's voice pierced their conversation, "the Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the Kings of old. My kin." 

Both Legolas and Frodo looked up at the pillars of the Kings, Isildur and his son, Anárion. 'This is Aragorn's lineage?' Frodo asked. 

Legolas nodded. 'Indeed. Aragorn, as you must have heard, is Isildur's heir, to the throne of Gondor.' 

'Legolas, I want to ask you something,' Frodo began, the Elven words coming to him as if he'd known the language all his life. 

'What is it?' Legolas asked, stopping his paddling to look back at Frodo.

(This is going to sound so stupid) Frodo thought, but bit on his lip a little more. 'I want you to teach me,' he blurted.

The Prince of Mirkwood's eyes widened in surprise. 'Teach you? What do you want me to teach you, Frodo?' 

'I want you to teach me…how to be an Elf,' Frodo explained. 'There are so many powers that Elves have that I have now, and I do not know how to control them. You are the only person I can ask of this favour.'

Legolas stayed silent for a moment, the only sound slicing the silence was Legolas' oar cutting through the water. 'Yes, I will help you with your new body, Frodo. I can only imagine what it must feel like to be in another species' body.' He chuckled, causing Frodo to raise an eyebrow. 'If and when this is all over, you can tell all your hobbit friends that you were an Elf. I'm sure you'd be the talk of the Shire with that tale.' 

'That is if I finish with the other journey I originally set out to do,' Frodo pointed out, a smile on his lips. 'Thank you, Legolas.'

'You are very welcome, Frodo,' Legolas said, nodding and turning back to rowing their boat behind Aragorn with Gimli and Sam. As they navigated further down the river Anduin, both Legolas and Aragorn noticed the Uruk-Hai hiding itself in the forest along the river. (You may need your new-found Elven powers to help you escape the evil that follows us…I will have to work quickly to show you how your Elven powers can help you…)

'What are you thinking about, Legolas?' Frodo's smooth Elven voice interjected, cutting off Legolas' thoughts. 

Legolas looked back at Frodo. 'Just about what lies ahead for us, Frodo. The path is dark and unknown. It gives a traveller a lot to think about.'

'There is always a light even when there appears to be none,' Frodo replied, looking at the gift of Light Galadriel gave to him. 'Always look to the northern light…that's what Bilbo used to tell me.'

For a moment, Legolas' eyes widened, but he quickly dismissed the thought that came to his mind. 'That's good advice…we'll certainly need that light…' (This is too much of a coincidence…but I doubt that is what Galadriel meant…)

****

-TBC-

Author's notes: Well that looks a little bit better than the first chapter. Does it sound a little too corny to you? I guess it's just me being finicky with my work. Please review and let me know what you think! Suggestions are welcome, because ya know, I have no idea what I'm really doing… ^__^* 

****


	3. Elven History 101

****

Chapter 3"Elven history 101."

Author's notes: 20 reviews, very sweet! One person asked me where I was going with this, and to be perfectly honest, I don't know. I am seriously making this up chapter by chapter. I have a plot, not to worry, but to get up to it is my problem. Um, to Lothlorien, how can I make this story not slash? It has slash written ALL over it! But not to worry, it's not NC-17 slash because I can't write that worth crap, and I like the sweet slashy stuff. But enough from me, here we go. 

****

One more note: I've done a heck of a lot of research on Elves, and I hope I got it right. See if any of you hardcore fanatics can pick out the evidence of my research! ^_~ Character thoughts are in parenthesis. 

***

The Fellowship stopped along the forest's bank, and set up camp for the night. Frodo thought his clothes from Lothlorièn were making him a beacon for trouble. But Legolas assured him that the cloak he, as well as the rest of the Fellowship wore would nullify the brightness of the silver/white tunic and tights [which looked to be the silver/white version of Legolas' outfit]. 

'Okay, Frodo, come over here with me,' Legolas instructed, leading the Elf Ring Bearer over to a small clearing. He pointed upward to the treetops, and pointed to Frodo. 'I want you to climb that tree.' 

Frodo's eyes widened. 'But that tree! It's so…tall!' Even in Hobbiton, Frodo had not climbed trees that high. And since they were being pursued, Frodo didn't know if he could be as swift as Legolas in climbing up the tree. 

'Elves can climb a tree like this lightning quick without making a sound. Now come,' Legolas instructed, jumping up into the tree, and climbing up the branches gracefully, leaving Frodo on the ground, gaping up at him. 'Come on now, Frodo.'

The hobbit-turned-Elf looked up at where Legolas was now perched on one of the highest branches, and bit his lip. (I can do this. Sure it's fifty times the size of trees in the Shire, but I can do this,) Frodo convinced himself. He looked back subconsciously to where the rest of the Fellowship was, and noticed all of them were watching him. (Nothing like a bit of pressure…) Frodo took a deep breath, and launched himself at the tree. He focused on climbing up, and didn't look down. Surprisingly, he made it all the way up, and not once did a branch break, or did the branch creak under his weight. 'I…I did it.' 

Legolas smiled knowingly, as Frodo perched himself on the branch opposite of him. 'See? It wasn't that hard now, was it? Elves have a second home in the trees. That is why Haldir and his men could sneak up on us so easily, without most of us knowing.' Frodo nodded, saying nothing, but began once again playing around with the ring on his finger. Legolas raised an eyebrow. 'Is something bothering you, Frodo?'

Frodo looked up at him. 'No, there's nothing, Legolas. I was just thinking about all that's happened, and what's happened to me now. It's been quite a ride.' Twist, twist, twist, twist, he played with the ring on his middle left hand finger. Frodo wasn't even aware he had been twisting the ring on his middle finger, but continued to do it as he talked. 'I know most of what I do about Elves from Bilbo, and I never know then whether or not to trust him. With his tall tales to Gandalf of gaining the Ring, and all…'

The Prince listened to Frodo, but also inspected the ring that was being played with by Frodo's other hand. (Why does that ring so familiar?) Legolas wondered, hoping Frodo could move his hand for just _one _moment so he could get better look. He decided to just ask now. 'Frodo, where did you get that ring on your finger?' 

The dark haired Elf stopped abruptly, and stared at it. 'In all honesty, Legolas, I don't know. It just _appeared_ on my finger in the morning I found out I was an Elf. It holds no power that I can feel, but it does bear the resemblance of a great Elven ring that Bilbo used to tell me about. Here, take a look for yourself.' He held his hand out to Legolas. 

Legolas took Frodo's hand; momentarily ignoring the small shock that went through his body and closely inspected the ring. 'By the Gods!' Legolas exclaimed, nearly falling backwards and out of the tree. 

'What? What is the matter, Legolas?' Frodo asked, putting a steadying hand on the Elf's shoulder. 'You look as if you've seen a ghost!' 

'I may have,' Legolas said breathlessly, taking Frodo's hand and peering at the ring again. 'This ring…it's been talked about extensively in Elven history.' 

Frodo's eyes widened, and looked down at the ring that was now being inspected by Legolas. 'It has? Why do I have it then?' 

Legolas exhaled sharply, but continued to inspect the ring. 'This ring belonged to one of the greatest Elven warriors that ever lived: Fëanor, son of Finwë. He made three Silmarils; the most beautiful jewels ever created. Melkor, the first enemy of the Elves, lusted for them, and he spread lies throughout Noldor, setting them up against each other. Fortunately, his plans were revealed, but Melkor escaped. With the help of Ungoliant, the foremother of Shelob, the monster that resides in Mordor's black castle, he destroyed the two trees Laurelin and Telperion, and stole the Silmarils. Fëanor and his seven sons—Maedhros, Maglor, Celegorm, Caranthir, Curufin, Amrod and Amras—swore an unbreakable oath; saying that they should pursue all creatures that kept a Slimaril from them to the end of the world.

'He set out with most of Noldor, although some could not come. When coming to the Haven of Alqualondë, the Noldor did some of their worst deeds,' Legolas continued, a solemn expression on his beautiful face. 'The Teleri, who were great ship makers, dwelt there, and refused both to lend and sell them their boats. The Noldor killed many, and stole the ships. For this, Mandos cursed them: 

'_…Their oath shall drive them (to the house of Fëanor and their followers), and yet betray them, and ever snatch away the very treasure that they have sworn to pursue. To evil end shall things turn that begin well; and by treason to kin unto kin, and the fear of treason, shall this come to pass. The Dispossessed shall they be forever_,' Legolas recited, still holding Frodo's hand. 'They say the ring Fëanor wore gave him the strength to continue to pursue those who had stolen from him. Many had turned back, but most continued their quest. There were not enough boats for everyone, and Fëanor and his most trusted friends left the others, making the words of Mandos come true. 

'In Middle-Earth, Orcs and other evil creatures grew strong and evil, went to war against King Thingol, but the Elves won, although many did die. About the same time, also Melkor's servants attacked the people of Fëanor, and even though they beat the enemy, Fëanor was killed. The ring that had kept him alive during most of his battles had been knocked off, leaving him extremely vulnerable. Where that ring was gone since that battle, many have come up with stories; although none of them plausible. Fëanor, the Elvish word for "Spirit of Fire",' Legolas finished, all the while, holding Frodo's hand. 

Frodo stayed silent, taking all this new information in. 'This ring…belonged to one of the greatest Elven warriors, and now it is on my finger? What does this mean?' he asked, staring into the shiny depths of the sapphire. 

Legolas stayed silent for a moment, then spoke: 'Elves believe themselves to be two parts: Fëa, the spirit, and Hroa, the body. These two parts are not bound to each other, but without Hroa, Fëa is powerless, and with no spirit, the body is dead and will soon dissolve,' he began slowly. 'The life span of Elves is by nature, the same as the mother Earth. But the Elves call earth "Arda Sahta", the marred world. Within it's borders, nothing can be influenced by Melkor, and Elves and Men, who are made of Arda's matter, are all likely to suffer in some way.

'Thus, the Elvish Fëa tend to "consume" the Hroa, until all that is left is a vague shape and it is indeed indestructible. Elves may die of grief or wounds [But not by disease], and then the Fëa will leave the Hroa. The "houseless" Fëa will be summoned to the house of Mandos, and it may go there on its own free will,' Legolas paused, taking a deep breath.

Frodo wondered where the blond Elf was going with this, but dared not to question what Legolas was telling him. It seemed almost painful what Legolas was telling him, and put a hand on his shoulder. 'You do not have to continue if you do not wish to, Legolas.' 

Legolas shook his head. 'I am fine, Frodo. I am almost done anyway. Most Fëa do this, but those whom Melkor has influenced are corrupt often dread the punishment they will receive at Mandos' hands, and stay in Middle-Earth, trying to take over some other Hroa that already contains a Fëa. Those who follow the summons may, if they wish, be incarnated into a new-born body, identical to the previous. The others stay in Mandos until the end of the world. For Elves are bound to the world, and cannot leave it. All Fëa, whatever they chose, must wait in Mandos for a time; how long it depends on the individual. If a Fëa has done evil in a previous life, it must wait long until allowed to return to life. But sometimes they have to stay for good. Fëanor, for instance, was never allowed to leave Mandos.' 

'But if he was not allowed to leave Mandos, then how can I have his ring and his body?' Frodo asked, unable to keep quiet any longer. 'I can feel myself in this ring, as if it was mine in a previous life, Legolas! What you say contradicts what has happened to me!'

Legolas grabbed Frodo's shoulders, and held him firmly. 'But a hobbit drinking from Lady Galadriel's fountain and turning into an Elf that looks exactly like Fëanor, son of Finwë, is unheard of in Elven folklore!' he countered, looking square into Frodo's conflicted eyes. 'Not to mention also bearing the ring of Fëanor that was thought to be lost forever is something that is very unfamiliar territory, most likely for even Lady Galadriel herself!' 

Frodo's frustrations caused tears to spill from his eyes, and Legolas pulled the Elf into his embrace, patting him on the back. 'It's too much,' Frodo whispered, his voice hoarse. 'This is too much to take in all at once, Legolas.' 

Legolas nodded, and wiped the tears from the Elf's eyes. 'It must be. I am sorry for throwing all this information at you, Frodo. You could have stopped me at any time.'

'I wanted to know,' Frodo confessed. 'No matter what happened, I wanted to know what had happened to me, and what I should do now that I am an Elf. I didn't want to stop you, for fear that I wouldn't get this kind of information again.'

The Prince looked sympathetically at the Elf. "Frodo—"

"Hey! Crazy Elves!" Gimli called, snapping the two Elves from their conversation. "We're going to be eating now! I've been calling you for a long time! Stay up there if you want to starve!"

"We are coming, Gimli," Legolas called back, a smile on his face. He turned to Frodo and nodded, and the two climbed carefully down the tree, to where the Fellowship was gathered around the fire. "I am sorry we didn't hear you. We were talking." 

"We could see that," Aragorn said, a smile on his lips. "You were so deep in conversation you didn't hear Gimli's powerful voice. It must have been quite an interesting conversation." 

Frodo smiled faintly and looked to Legolas. "It was definitely interesting, Aragorn. Maybe when I recover from it, I'll tell you." 

Aragorn raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, ladling out the food into the small bowls that Samwise had provided to everyone. Pippin devoured the food and turned to Frodo, who had barely touched his food. "Has being turned into an Elf destroyed your appetite? Eat, Mr. Frodo, eat!" 

"You're beginning to sound like Sam, Pip," Frodo said smiling, as he spooned some of the soup into his mouth. Pippin sputtered for a few moments, while the rest of the Fellowship ate their meal. (I am going to find out about this ring, and how come it has come to me after being with Fëanor, son of an Elven King…) 

****

-TBC-

Author's notes: Whoo, does that look like a lot of reading! I worked on that research for a good portion of Monday, and did you know most of the Tolkien geeks' sites have broken links? It's a travesty I tell you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review! I love getting feedback. If you have any suggestions, they're welcome, but NO FLAMES! See you on the flip side! 


	4. Dreams to Reality

****

Chapter 4"Dreams to Reality."

Author's notes: salutes here is the next chapter! Sorry for the delay, but I had to try and get my ideas sorted out. I've been heavily procrastinating because I rented Vagrant Story and it's really addictive…but enough about that. Here we go! 'blah' is Elvish. 

***

Frodo fidgeted as he slipped into his small sleeping bag, looking all around him with a new heightened sense of sight, smell and hearing. It was easier in the daylight, as there weren't as many things to be afraid of, but now that it was dark, a new fear rose in Frodo. He looked down at his trembling hands, and noticed they were faintly glowing, like the glow of a full moon. (It's the same glow Legolas has) Frodo concluded, and sat up, looking up at the twinkling stars in the night sky. (I should get some sleep. We've got a long way to go tomorrow…) 

Slowly, he slid back down into a horizontal position, and closed his eyes, slipping off into a peaceful sleep. 

FLASH

_An Elf with dark hair and sparkling white Elvish armour with an Excalibur sword standing in front of a mirror, a golden circlet set delicately on his head. His right hand lay flattened against the surface of the black marble dresser, most of his fingers adorned with elegant Elvish rings. A necklace hung loosely around his neck, the chain made of gold, and the pendant made of sparkling diamond, in the shape of an Elvish character, by which Frodo could not translate. _

He was a warrior, his armour bloodstained, and there was a portrait above the mirror, of a woman and seven sons, and he was beside the woman. "I will retrieve the Silmarils, even if it costs me my life!" he vowed. "Melkor will not get away with this!" 

Frodo felt as if he was watching this from right in the room, but the Elven warrior did not notice him. 'I wonder who he is,' Frodo thought, running his tongue over his chapped lips. Frodo looked up at the portrait. 'Seven sons? Could this be…?'

The Elven warrior put both hands flatly on the surface of the dresser, staring long and hard at his reflection. He muttered something in Elvish, and then something that Frodo translated as 'my heir' and then raised his left hand and put down all his fingers except for his ring finger. "This ring was forged with the fourth Silmaril that Melkor never knew about, and in this ring lies the power I need to defeat him and his men! In the shining stone of Eärendil, the most beloved star of my people, lies the strong magic that renders my body invincible, and with this ring, I will be stronger than Sauron himself!" 

FLASH

Frodo woke up in a cold sweat, his breathing rapid and rigid. He looked around and saw the Fellowship asleep peacefully around him. (What in the name of the Shire was that?) Frodo wondered, wiping the sweat from his forehead. (I…I saw Fëanor? And the…ring. He talked about the ring!) Quickly he got up and walked a little ways to a cliff that overlooked the land, and held up his left hand. The blue sparkling stone shone brightly, and Frodo looked almost horrified at it. 

'Frodo?' Legolas' voice pierced Frodo's thoughts, and the Elf turned around to see the Prince of Mirkwood standing there, half-awake. 'What's the matter?' 

Frodo didn't say anything, but showed Legolas the brightly shining ring, his face scared and confused. 'The ring…my dream…Legolas…'

Legolas quickly ran up to Frodo and looked at the stone in the ring. 'It's been triggered by something. Not anything elemental, but mental. You said you had a dream? What was it about, Frodo?' 

'I…I saw this Elven warrior in a room of sorts, staring at his reflection,' Frodo began, as Legolas sat him down. 'His armour was stained with blood, and he began to talk about Silmarils and Melkor…and there was a portrait of him and his wife, and their seven sons. He raised his hand and began to talk about the ring on his left ring finger. "This ring was forged with the fourth Silmaril that Melkor never knew about, and in this ring lies the power I need to defeat him and his men! In the shining stone of Eärendil, the most beloved star of my people, lies the strong magic that renders my body invincible, and with this ring, I will be stronger than Sauron himself!"…and then that's when it ended and I woke up.' 

Legolas' blue eyes widened in disbelief. 'You had a dream about Fëanor, son of Finwë! The portrait was of him and his wife, Valcya. You already know the names of his seven sons. Fëanor told you about his ring…but how you have it is still a mystery, Frodo.'

'He also said something in Elvish,' Frodo said. 'But I could not understand it. It was a name, I think. He said it was his heir.'

'What was it?' Legolas asked. 

'Farandël,' Frodo replied. 'I haven't a clue what that means.' 

Legolas' eyes widened even more, and he began to talk quickly to himself in a form of Elvish that Frodo could not understand. 'Galadriel…she knew this would happen…Elrond told me so many years ago the name Farandël.' 

'What did they tell you? Legolas, why are you so scared?' Frodo asked, putting a hand on the trembling Elf's shoulder. 

'My destiny is in the hands of the one named Farandël,' Legolas replied quietly. 'The heir of Fëanor was said to come to me, and that was in a dream that Elrond explained to me years ago. Elrond said "Farandël" was the one that held the key to my destiny. And the northern light in an unconventional form is what Galadriel said to me.'

Frodo bit his lip, and seeing that the Elf was in clear distress, and not knowing what he was really doing, pressed his lips to Legolas'. One of his hands was buried deep in Legolas' blond locks, and the other wrapped itself around the Prince's slender waist. To his surprise, Legolas responded, one of his hands on Frodo's shoulder, the other lying limply on Frodo's thigh. A voice whispered something into Frodo's mind, and he broke the kiss. 'Legolas, I'm sorry, I didn't—'

Legolas put a finger to Frodo's lips, and stared deep into the Elf's deep blue eyes. 'Something scared you into breaking the kiss, Frodo…something other than the fact you were kissing another male…what was it?' 

'A voice…a voice told me something,' Frodo confessed, wondering if Legolas now thought he was crazy.

'What did it tell you?' Legolas asked quietly. 

Frodo looked into Legolas' eyes, and whispered, 'it told me my name is Farandël, heir of Fëanor.' 

****

-TBC-

Author's notes: cackles cruelly I am just so evil! I know it's short, but I figured after the last chapter and that truckload of information I threw at you, a short chapter would be a good thing. Then again, with that cliffhanger…maybe not. Please review and if you have any suggestions, they're welcome, just no flames! 


	5. The Sun has dimmed

****

Chapter 5"The Sun has dimmed."

Author's notes: Um, wow. 52 reviews on a fic I didn't think would get 10…thank you so much! ^__^ I promise this chapter will be a little longer since the last one I was just being lazy and didn't want to continue so I chopped it off right there. There is probably going to be an unbearable amount off fluff or angst in this chapter, depending on my mood. Thanks so much for the support, and I hope you like this chapter! Please review, I love getting feedback!

****

Notice: I am using the lyrics for 'Suraj Hua Maddham', and this chapter's going to get a little bit lemony, if not a bit lime-y. But I'm sure you can all handle that, so away we go! And, of course, 'blah' is Elvish.

***

Legolas looked at Frodo with wide eyes. "What…what did you say?"

The dark haired Elf looked down at his right hand, the one that bore Fëanor's ring, then looked back into the eyes of the Prince of Mirkwood. "The voice…in my head…told me that my true name was Farandël, heir of Fëanor," Frodo repeated, then stood up. "You must think I'm mad, saying that a stupid little voice in my head told me that I am your destiny! I know not if you will believe my madness." 

Frodo went to dash back to the camp, but Legolas' mature Elven reflexes allowed him to grasp Frodo's slender wrist, stopping him. "I think you not mad, but think you correct," Legolas said softly, still holding onto Frodo's wrist. 

"Correct? You mean you believe fully that I am the one that holds the key to your destiny?" Frodo questioned, shocked. "That takes a lot of blind faith, Legolas Greenleaf." 

Legolas gently pulled Frodo closer to him, and intertwined his fingers of his right hand with the fingers of Frodo's left. "The feeling in my heart urges me to believe you, as I know you would not lie to me. Galadriel said to me that my destiny would be in an unconventional form. You are that form, _Farandël_."

Frodo was completely floored. The Prince of Mirkwood had now acknowledged Frodo as Farandël, the heir of Fëanor, son of the Elven King, Finwë. "Legolas…is that…should I call myself Farandël, and not Frodo, son of Drogo? Aye, this talk of destiny and of my mad mind telling me of my new name has scrambled my already scrambled mind even more." 

"Then let me ease your mind, my Farandël," Legolas whispered, as he slowly leaned in, and pressed his lips to Frodo's light pink ones. 

__

(Suraj hua maddham, chaand jalne laga  
**The sun has dimmed; the moon has begun to burn**

Aasmaan yeh haai kyoon pighalne laga)   
**Oh, why has the sky begun to melt?**

Frodo tensed, but Legolas coaxed him into the kiss by grasping Frodo's right hand, pulling the dark-haired Elf's arm around the blond Elf's slender waist. Frodo finally relaxed into the kiss, and pushed Legolas down to his knees, then to his back, all the while the kiss initiated by the Elven Prince intensifying. Just as Legolas' back touched the cool rock, Frodo stopped, and stared down into Legolas' lake-blue eyes, unable to break away. 'Should we…be doing this with the Fellowship so close?'

The Prince reached up and briefly touched Frodo's cheek. 'I agree, Farandël, but I daresay they already know.' 

At that, Frodo's head snapped over to his left, seeing the entire Fellowship. Pippin and Merry were grinning madly; Sam's jaw was practically on the ground; Aragorn and Gimli were just smiling; but it was Boromir that unsettled the brown-haired Elf. Boromir had a disgusted look in his eyes, but his body language suggested that he was fine with this recent turn of events. 

"Morning," Aragorn greeted, unable to make the smile leave his face. Frodo scrambled to a sitting position, blushing furiously.

"Now I see you two are doing more than just _talking_," Gimli remarked, causing the two Elves (if they were not already) to turn a very bright red colour. "Do you want breakfast or would you rather stay in each others' arms for the rest of the day?"

Aragorn gently hit Gimli on the head. "Gimli, such not is the way to speak to new lovers. If you were in their position, we would not make such comments." 

"Speak for yourself, Strider!" Pippin interjected. "The idea of Gimli with a female dwarf is not only highly amusing but—OW!" the young hobbit was silenced by the back end of Gimli's Axe. "I know we're in a war, but you do not have to resort to violence all the time, Dwarf."

"If you'll let me finish," Aragorn began, silencing the beginning argument of Pippin and Gimli, "breakfast is almost ready. I'll call for you when it's ready." With that, the heir of Isildur herded the Fellowship back to the camp, leaving Legolas and Frodo alone again. 

Frodo but his face in his hands and groaned. 'That is the most embarrassing moment of my life! I am glad that Aragorn was there to keep Pippin and Gimli quiet.' 

Legolas shuffled over to Frodo, and kissed him gently on the lips. 'Rest your frantic mind, Farandël. Not only is it bad for your health to worry so, you have a much bigger burden on your shoulders.' Never more sure in his destiny, Legolas, as he finished saying the word 'shoulders' began to slowly massage Frodo's tense shoulders. A low moan escaping from Frodo's throat assured Legolas he was already releasing the tensions in the heir of Fëanor's body. 'How do you feel, Farandël?' 

'I feel as if I am going to turn into water and melt away, Legolas…' Frodo whispered, his eyes closed.

__

Main thehra raha, zameen chalne lagi  
**I am standing still; the earth has begun to move**

Dhadka yeh dil, saans thamne lagi  
**My heart has beat; my breath has begun to stop **

'Do not melt away and leave me so soon, Farandël,' Legolas whispered into Frodo's ear, continuing to undo the knots that made a residence in Frodo's shoulders. Even though on the outside the Prince was cool and calm, inside, his heart was racing faster than the Ringwraiths' horses, and harder than the slam of Gimli's Axe. 'I would die if my destiny tore away from me so soon after I have met it.' 

Frodo removed Legolas' hands from his shoulders, and turned around to face him. 'How can you be so firm in your belief of destiny? I do too believe in it, but in a few moments you have whole-heartedly accepted the fact that we belong together. How can you do this? I would not have the courage or the strength to do such a thing, Legolas.' 

Legolas stole a smooth kiss from Frodo before saying anything. 'Sometimes, it takes more courage to take a leap of faith, than it does to have empirical evidence for your fate. It is no mere coincidence that both Elrond and Lady Galadriel have given me the exact same prophecy. "A star shines brightly in the north, and what leads you to your destiny is not in conventional form." Both of them said the same thing, and when you told me of Bilbo's advice of the northern light…it just cemented everything, Farandël.' When he saw the look on Frodo's face, Legolas became immediately worried. "What is the matter, Farandël? Have I scared you?'

Frodo shook his head, and smiled a little. 'It is just a little surprising. I never thought to see myself having a conversation like this with you, Legolas.' He played with the ring on his finger. 'And I have yet to solve the mystery of this ring…but maybe it will give me the courage to take the same leap of faith you have, Legolas.' 

The Prince pulled Frodo into his embrace, and kissed his forehead. 'You not only have that same courage, Farandël, but you have my love to help you.' Frodo's eyes widened.

__

Oh, kya yeh mera pehla pehla pyaar hai  
**Oh, is this my first love?**

Sajna, kya yeh mera pehla pehla pyaar hai  
**Darling, is this my first love? **

In that one moment, Frodo realised what it was that his dreams had been telling him. And what the mirror of Galadriel was trying to tell him. Slowly, he stood up, and Legolas followed suit, and Frodo stayed in his embrace, with his back resting against Legolas' firm chest. 'I realise now what the Gods have been trying to get me to realise.'

'What is that, Farandël?' Legolas asked, gently biting on Frodo's ear. He could not help himself for what he was doing. It was as if it was what he was supposed to do once he found Farandël. Love him as if he was going to disappear any moment. 

Frodo turned around in Legolas' embrace, so that he was now facing the blond Elf. 'I finally realised _you_ are my destiny as well. In Galadriel's mirror, I saw two figures. They were in an embrace much like this one, and there was just this sense of belonging…of love. I feel that same sense right now…with you.'

'So are you ready to take that leap of faith with me?' Legolas asked lightly, sneaking a kiss from Frodo's soft lips. 

'I am ready, Legolas. More ready than I've ever been,' Frodo confirmed, but then smiled. 'Although I am sure I have already taken that leap. Are you sure this is not a dream?'

Legolas kissed him again, running a hand through his hair. 'No mind can create such a dream as this, Farandël.' 

__

Hai khoobsurat yeh pal, sab kuch raha hai badal  
**This moment is beautiful, everything is changing**

Sapne haqeeqat mein jo dhal rahe hai  
**Dreams are falling into real life **

Frodo returned the kiss, his arms coming around Legolas' neck, one of his hands entwined in the Prince's long blond locks. 'Perhaps you are right, Legolas. But it still does not feel like it is real. How do I know that I am not dreaming?'

'One knows dream from real life in their heart,' Legolas replied, placing a finger on Frodo's heart. 'And if you truly believe in fate, then you will know what is dream, and what is just a figment of your imagination.' 

'You speak words of the wise, my Legolas,' Frodo whispered almost fondly, as he kissed Legolas again. He shivered when Legolas' hand went under his shirt, his slender fingers dancing along Frodo's spine. 

Legolas broke the kiss, and let his fingers of his right hand run down Frodo's Elven face. 'The words come from my heart, Farandël. It is just being with you that's causing these words to form.'

'You speak of me as if I am Lord Celeborn,' Frodo chuckled.

'To me, Farandël, you are even more breathtaking than the Lord Celeborn is,' Legolas replied, kissing Frodo once more, this time hungrily. 

__

Kya sadiyon se puraana hai rishtaa yeh hamaara  
**Is this bond of ours centuries old?**

Ke jis tarha tumse hum mil rahe hai  
**For in such a way I am meeting you **

__

Yunhi rahe har dam pyaar ka mausam  
**Love's season will remain like this always**

Yunhi milo humse tum janam janam  
**Meet me like this, birth after birth**

The kiss lasted for a long while, and the two Elves had to break in order to breathe. In this moment of silence, both was breathing heavily, and staring at nothing other than the others' eyes. 'I fear you were not kidding when you said so,' Frodo smiled, his breathing becoming more regular, and less rigid. 'You have taken my breath away…in more ways than one, my Legolas.'

Legolas laughed, and kissed Frodo's neck. 'And I too, Farandël…I too…'

** With the Fellowship **

Aragorn noticed that Boromir had become increasingly quiet during the journey, and now the other Man would not say a word after they happened upon Legolas and Frodo. The heir of Isildur was preparing breakfast while watching Boromir's body language. It suggested he was calm, but his eyes showed something different. 

Known to the Elves as Estel, Aragorn decided to just come right out with it. "What is the matter Boromir? You are quiet. Is something on your mind?" 

Boromir snorted quietly, but shook his head. "No, Aragorn, nothing is wrong. I am just thinking of our journey so far and the hobbit's transformation." Aragorn raised an eyebrow and Boromir continued. "The army or Sauron is looking for a hobbit, and now we have an Elf. We could go straight to Mordor and they wouldn't know what was coming, would they?" 

Aragorn looked thoughtful. "That is an interesting idea, Boromir. But Sauron would know by now that Frodo is no longer a hobbit."

"Then why can't we just take the Ring to Gondor, Aragorn?!" Boromir demanded. "You're the apparent heir of Isildur, and don't you want your race to live through this? We need the Ring, Aragorn!" 

The other Man looked curiously at Boromir after his outburst. (It's his desire for the Ring. I can feel his desire to have it. I wonder if Frodo that he's in immediate danger? But it is too early to make such an assumption. I will have to wait and see how this plays out.) "Boromir, that Ring is to be destroyed. It is not for anyone but Sauron to have and we cannot afford that. Frodo knows that." 

"Frodo! You're trusting the only chance the Men have to survive in the hands of a hormonally unbalanced hobbit-turned-Elf?!" Boromir demanded, jumping to his feet. "He doesn't even know if he's straight or not, and you're trusting the only thing that can save your people to him?!" 

Aragorn stood up and looked Boromir in the eyes. "The Ring Bearer was chosen to take the Ring to Mordor, and that is what he shall do. That is the end of it, Boromir." Boromir made a frustrated noise, and stormed off. 

** On the cliff with Legolas and Frodo ** 

__

Tere hi rang se yun main to rangeen hoon sanam  
**Only with your colour am I this colourful, lover**

Paake tujhe khud se hi kho rahi hoon sanam  
**Having gained you, I am losing myself, lover**

The two Elves were still in their embrace, not moving, and not caring for breakfast. 'We have to go eat soon, the others must be waiting,' Frodo whispered. 

'Do you want to leave my embrace that quickly, Farandël?' Legolas asked, his fingers playing with the hair on the back of Frodo's neck. 

'Nay, it is not that, but I do feel a little hungry, Legolas,' Frodo admitted, grinning sheepishly at the Elven Prince. 

Legolas smiled, and kissed Frodo on the forehead. 'I understand. I am too a little hungry. I wonder if Aragorn left us anything?' 

'I am sure, now come,' Frodo commanded, grabbing Legolas' hand and pulling him back to the camp. 

What the two lovers did not notice was Boromir standing ten feet away from them, hidden by the foliage of the forest, a murderous glare in his eyes.

****

-TBC-

Author's notes: There ya go! Chapter 5 done and posted. What's Boromir's deal, other than the Ring? Please review and let me know what you think. Peace and love, all! 


	6. Fëanor’s Ring

****

Chapter 6"Fëanor's Ring." 

Author's notes: I am so sorry for taking so long! But here's Chapter 6, and now you'll see what exactly Fëanor's ring can do. Also this is going to get a little disturbing dealing with Boromir, but I'm sure you can handle that. ^__^ Once again, I'm so very sorry for making you wait, but ff.net locked my account, so blame them. Please review! Oh, and if everyone in the fic begins to talk weird, I blame it all on Shakespeare! 

***

Boromir growled, his teeth clenched tightly, and his nails digging into his palms. He couldn't stand to see the two Elves together. It tore him apart inside to see the one he wanted, the one that belonged to _him_, with another. 

"This is wrong," He said, still standing in the same spot. "He isn't supposed to be with another! He is supposed to be _mine_, and no one else's!" The Man of Gondor turned around and walked back to the camp, but as soon as he arrived, he came upon a scene that made his blood boil: the one that belonged to him was in the arms of that blasted Elf. 

"Hello Boromir! You're going to miss dinner," Pippin said, as they ate their small dinner. "You came just in time. Sam was going to eat it all."

"I was not!" Sam protested, and angrily ate the rest of his food. Boromir's Elven love laughed, his eyes sparkling. "And what are you laughing at?" 

"My dear Samwise Gamgee, you're so concerned with what people say about you!" was the reply, and Sam glared. 

Sam muttered something and Aragorn patted the hobbit on the shoulder. "Frodo, be nice. We're going to take a few hours to rest here before we set out later in the evening. After what happened a few days ago, I'm sure we could all use the rest." 

"That's a good idea," Merry piped up. "Then Frodo and Legolas can spend some more time together!" 

Legolas and Frodo turned bright red at that comment. "Meriadoc!" they exclaimed embarrassed at the same time. 

Merry grinned. "I'm sorry, but I could not help it." 

Aragorn smiled. "At least it's friendly banter. Boromir?" The Man's head snapped up from his food at the mention of his name. "Are you all right, Boromir?"

Boromir attempted to smile and failed pathetically. "I am all right, Aragorn. You need not worry about me. What you should worry about is the Ring." 

Frodo licked the sauce off of Legolas' fingers, causing the Elven Prince to giggle, and Boromir's eyes to flash with insane jealousy. The only one that noticed was Aragorn, but the heir of Isildur said not a word and finished up his food. He watched Boromir and then to the two Elves that were paying attention only to the other and no one else. (There is a connection between these Elven lovers and Boromir…but what could it be?) Aragorn wondered. "You are right, Boromir. But I must worry about everyone in this Fellowship, and you are a part of this Fellowship, aren't you?" 

"Yes," Boromir admitted reluctantly. "I appreciate your concern, Aragorn, but I am not the most important member of this Fellowship. The Ring Bearer must complete his quest, is that not right?" 

Aragorn nodded. "And we are here to make sure he does just that. But we are all important to this Fellowship, not just one person." 

The others watched this exchange of words between the two Men with anxiousness. They all could tell Boromir was not completely faithful to the Fellowship, they had known that since the Counsel of Elrond. But what could they say? Boromir had been a helpful member of the Fellowship thus far, so they had no right to judge the man. 

Frodo looked uncertainly at Boromir, and noticed that the man's gaze seem to intensify whenever he looked at the Elf. "Legolas…" 

'What is it, Farandël?' Legolas asked quietly.

'I can't stay here any longer…can you come with me?' Frodo asked into Legolas' ear. Legolas nodded, and the two Elves stood up, excused themselves from the Fellowship and went further into the woods. 

Boromir looked up to see them leave with fire in his eyes. "Where are they going?" 

Aragorn gave the other man a quizzical look. "They just want to be alone for a little while, Boromir." 

Boromir realised that he almost slipped up and bit his tongue. "Right. I was just a little curious. I am not yet used to them being…_together_. Forgive me, Aragorn." 

"There is no need to apologise," Aragorn said, patting Boromir on the shoulder. "Samwise, do you need any help with the pots?"

Sam shook his head. "No, but thanks anyway, Aragorn." 

The deep foliage of the forest provided a nice screen as Frodo pulled Legolas to him quickly and kissed him passionately. A slight breeze blew past them occasionally, causing the trees' branches and leaves to sway with lithe grace. They were in a secluded little spot that looked like it used to be a camping ground of sorts for troops, but over the years, the grass had grown over the area where the forts used to be, giving the area a lush green look. The trees danced like a nymph in the wind, and a bunch of leaves left their home and swirled around the two Elven lovers. 

Legolas wrapped one hand around his lover's waist, the other placed on the back of Frodo's head, his nimble fingers entwined in the chocolate brown locks. 'Why must you tease me like this, Farandël?' he questioned in between gasps for air. 

'I mean not to tease you so badly, Legolas,' Frodo replied, sneaking a kiss from his lover's parted lips. 'But it is so easy.' The brown-haired Elf chuckled, kissing Legolas' nose. Frodo's slender fingers idly began to untie the clasp of Legolas' cloak, and the green cloth was blown to the side by the cool breeze. Legolas in turn did the same to Frodo's cloak, and the brown-haired Elf began placing butterfly kisses on the Prince's neck. 

  
The Elven Prince of Mirkwood lifted Frodo's head up and kissed him. Frodo responded, and Legolas smiled. 'You kiss by the book, my Farandël.' Frodo laughed and kissed him again, sliding his tongue into Legolas' mouth. Legolas responded, using his tongue to wrestle with his lover's. Frodo moaned and quickly worked on getting the clasps and buttons of Legolas' tunic undone. As he did this, Frodo pushed the Elven Prince to the soft grass, and ran a hand down Legolas' firm stomach. 

Legolas arched his back, and removed Frodo's tunic, wrapping his arms around Frodo's upper torso, and kissing the one named Farandël hungrily. As the two Elves explored each other's bodies, Frodo's ring that adorned his left ring finger began to glow, but neither noticed it. As they continued to heat things up, the sapphire began to glow even brighter, and escalated to such a bright state that it flashed brightly. As it flashed, Frodo and Legolas were ripped apart, and Legolas hit a tree, and was knocked unconscious. 

Frodo looked in horror as the ring shone even more and the light formed a vial column, and Frodo shaded his eyes enough to see there was a picture forming in the column. It was Fëanor, and the look in his eyes resembled that of Boromir's. 'My heir will not bear my ring and love another male! My soul is locked within this ring, and if I have anything to do with it, you will never touch this Legolas again!' And just like that, the image vanished, and Frodo was left staring in absolute horror at the ring. 

Quickly he remembered Legolas, and ran over lightning fast to check on his lover's condition. 'Legolas…Legolas…speak to me…' Frodo fretted, as he checked Legolas' vital signs. The Prince's heart was still beating, and Frodo was relieved. Frodo gently put Legolas on his back on the ground and tried to get the blond Elf to come around. 'Legolas, you can't leave me…Legolas!' 

Just as Legolas' eyes opened slightly, the rest of the Fellowship came running. "Frodo! What was that flash?" Aragorn asked, then gasped when he saw Legolas. "And what happened to Legolas?" 

"I don't know!" Frodo exclaimed helplessly. He did _not _want to tell Aragorn what happened when the entire Fellowship was standing around. 

  
Aragorn raised an eyebrow at the Elf's outburst. "I'll talk to you later, Frodo. Gimli, help me get Legolas back to the camp; and Boromir, you stay with Frodo; and you hobbits get some herbs out of my pack and make a brew."

  
The Fellowship nodded, and went off to do their respective duties. Boromir was beside himself. Aragorn gave him a lucky break to be with his Elven love. Frodo was shaking uncontrollably by the tree, and the Man walked over and put a hand on Frodo's bare shoulder, enjoying the feel of the Elf's smooth skin. "Relax, Frodo." 

"Relax? Boromir, I don't think I ever can!" Frodo exclaimed, tearing away from the man and looking worriedly at him. Boromir looked sympathetically at the Elf, and wanted nothing more than to take Frodo in his arms and hold him like he would never let go. If the Man had his wish, he wouldn't let his love go. But the fact was that Boromir didn't get his wish, as Frodo was in love with Legolas.

Legolas…

That Elf was the one thing standing in the way of Boromir and Frodo.

(The only way I can get my love is to get rid of that Elven pain in the ass,) Boromir thought, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

"Boromir! I asked you if Legolas was going to be all right!" Frodo fretted.

The Man of Gondor's eyes narrowed at the fact that Frodo was paying attention only to Legolas. But nevertheless, he answered. "He'll be all right, Frodo. There's no need to worry. His heart was beating, and Legolas would not leave us so quickly. You know that." 

Frodo looked calmer. "Yes, I suppose you're right…" 

Boromir took this opportunity to put both hands on both of Frodo's shoulders and begin to softly massage them. Frodo didn't fight it, needing this to calm him down. "I am right, and you shouldn't worry yourself like this. You don't deserve to have that much strain on yourself, Frodo." 

"Thank you, Boromir," Frodo whispered, not realising what the man was about to do. Boromir's eyes flickered and he lowered his head, and began to suck on Frodo's neck. Frodo moaned, and tilted his head back. Boromir continued to massage the young Elf's shoulders and kept sucking on Frodo's neck. As this was going on, the ring once more began to glow, and this time, it knocked Boromir back into a tree, knocking him dizzy. "Boromir!" Frodo exclaimed, looking at the man then at the ring. Then he remembered what was going on, and what Boromir did. "What? Boromir!" 

Aragorn ran through the bushes and came to the clearing. "Frodo! I saw that flash again, what is going on? And what happened to Boromir?"

Frodo's body was racked with sobs as he fell to his knees. "It's all my fault, it's all my fault, it's all my fault," the Elf kept saying, as Aragorn helped him to his feet. "Aragorn, it's all my fault…" 

"Calm down, Frodo," Aragorn soothed, handing Frodo his tunic top. "Come with me, and you can explain everything then." 

****

-TBC-

Sasha's notes: There you go! Chapter 6, I hope you all enjoy it. This story's going to be on a small hiatus, until I get enough time to sort it out. Please don't be angry with me, but I have to get my school life sorted out first. Thank you for loving this story so much. Peace and love, everyone! 


	7. Is it Fate, or Destiny?

****

Chapter 7"Is it Fate or Destiny?" 

Author's notes: I was over-listening to the song that inspired this fic, so I got re-inspired to work on it. Aragorn talks to Frodo, and it is through this talk that Frodo decides what to do with his newfound life. What is his choice? Read on and please review! 'Blah' is Elvish. 

***

Frodo had begun to hyperventilate when Aragorn came back and told Boromir to seek help with his slightly bleeding head from Pippin. The young Took from the Shire had become Aragorn's medical aide, and was glad to become a helpful member of the Fellowship. "Breathe, Frodo. Breathe in, and out. I don't think Legolas would want his lover to be in such distress. I cannot help you if you faint," Aragorn said lightly. 

"How is Legolas?" Frodo demanded, running up to Aragorn and shaking the Man as hard as he could.

"I will tell you his condition when you tell me fully how he got in that condition," Aragorn countered.

Fëanor's heir looked defeated, and was. He sat down on a rather large rock, and Aragorn knelt down in front of him. "When we left the campsite, we began…we got carried away I guess…but my—I mean, Fëanor's ring began to glow but neither of us noticed. That was until we went further, then that's when the sapphire began to glow very brightly, and it pushed Legolas off of me, and he collided with that tree." Frodo pointed to said tree without looking up and continued. "Then a column of light sprung from the sapphire, and…Aragorn, I saw Fëanor, son of Finwë." 

Isildur's heir felt his eyes widen tremendously, and his mind began to race. "What did Fëanor say, Frodo?"

At this, Frodo broke down into tears. "He told me that no heir of his would love another male and that his soul was in this ring and if he had anything to do with it, I'll…I'll never touch Legolas again," Frodo sobbed. 

Aragorn stood up and rubbed Frodo's back, calming him down. "The legend of Fëanor's ring has been vague and changed over the years in Middle-Earth. But it was never said that he would say such things to his heir." 

"But the truth is, he did, Aragorn, and I don't know what to do," Frodo confessed. "I cannot so easily give up on my destiny." 

Aragorn raised an eyebrow. "Which destiny do you speak of? The one with Legolas or the one that says you are Fëanor's heir?" 

The brown-haired Elf looked conflicted. (By the Gods, which one do I mean? It was fate that brought me to drink from Galadriel's fountain, and transform me into an Elf, and that told me I was the heir of Fëanor, son of King Finwë. But…it was my _destiny_ to take the leap of faith with Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. I have made my choice.)

"Frodo?" Aragorn's voice broke the Elf's thoughts.

Frodo's lips curved into a wary, but confident smile. "My name is no longer Frodo Baggins, son of Drogo and nephew of Bilbo. I am Farandël, heir of Fëanor, but more importantly, I am destined to be with Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. That is my destiny and it is stronger than my fate of moulding myself to be Fëanor's ideal heir." He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Now, as you promised, tell me Legolas' condition." 

Aragorn's lips bore a strange smile, and the Elf raised an eyebrow as if to question to smile. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" 

Farandël whirled around and saw Legolas, all patched up. 'Legolas!' he exclaimed. 

Legolas looked at the Elf with eyes that threatened to spill tears. A quivering smile was on his lips and Legolas embraced Farandël. "I heard everything you said," Legolas whispered.

His Elven lover was still in shock, but returned the embrace. "I-it seems that I have made it over the canyon on that leap of faith I took with you, Legolas," Farandël whispered.

"Even if you fell, my Farandël, my hand would be the one to pull you up," Legolas whispered back. A sudden trumpet blare interrupted the two, and as they turned around to where the sound was coming from, the Fellowship ran up to where the two Elves were to see Haldir and his men approaching.

"Haldir?" Aragorn questioned, "what brings you all the way out here?"

The blond Elf looked not at Aragorn, but straight at Farandël. "Lord Elrond wishes to speak with the one named Farandël." 

"Okay, two questions then," Pippin spoke up. "One: how do you know we even have a Farandël in our group, and two: how do you plan on getting all eight of us to Rivendell when we're a long ways past Lothlorièn?"

Haldir now looked at the one that asked the question. "The ring on that Elf's finger clearly shows the identity of the one named Farandël, and you will ride with my men, of course."

"Oh. Okay…I was just making sure," Pippin replied, now subdued. "Continue…" 

Haldir turned away from Pippin, got off his horse, and walked over to Farandël. "I could not believe Lord Elrond when he said the heir to the Elven Empire was really here. But now that I have seen for myself that you are real, Farandël, we must make haste to Rivendell!"

"Haldir, may I request that I ride with Farandël?" Legolas asked quietly, stepping forward.

The Elf commander looked confused. "Why would you request that, Legolas?" The Prince responded by entwining Farandël's fingers with his own. "Oh…I see." Haldir paused for a moment, contemplating his decision. "You may, Legolas, I will ride on another horse." 

"Thank you, Haldir," Legolas thanked, looking very much relieved. Quickly, the Fellowship joined Haldir's men, with Farandël and Legolas at the front with Haldir and Aragorn. "My Farandël, why are you so tense?" 

Farandël relaxed a little as Legolas asked his question. "I guess I am just curious as to what Lord Elrond wishes to talk to me about," he confessed.

Legolas tightened his grip on Farandël's waist gently. "I doubt seriously that it is anything bad." 

"But," Farandël whispered, his knuckles turning white as he tightly gripped the reins. "He may talk to me about what Fëanor told me." 

"Do not worry. That is your fate. I am your _destiny_," Legolas whispered. "They are two very different things. And one is stronger than the other, my Farandël." Farandël chuckled, and Legolas raised an eyebrow. 

Farandël smiled, keeping silent, as he tugged gently on the reins. The white horse sped up its pace a little, now a little ways back of Haldir's horse. The rolling hills and almost endless prairies provided a nice contrast to their travel-worn party. Legolas' grip stayed firm but loose around his waist, the Prince's fingers playing idly with the clasp of the buckle on Farandël's belt. The Fellowship was quiet, the hardship of walking on foot for such a long distance finally taking their toll. 

Boromir, who was riding with Merry, kept tightening and loosening his grip on the leather reins, as he watched Legolas play with the buckle of Farandël's belt. All the Man of Gondor could think about was how he was so close to getting the Elf for his own, but Farandël would not get Legolas out of his mind. (When are you going to understand that that stupid Prince is not the one for you?) He had no idea when this fixation with the Elf began, but he concurred that it must have happened the day after Frodo talked to Galadriel. His thoughts went idly to what happened after Haldir arrived, and Boromir wondered what Elrond had to say to Farandël. 

Aragorn turned his head in a slightly awkward position, looking back at Legolas and Farandël, then to Boromir. The heir of Isildur had been observing Boromir, and now had a clear idea of what was going on. Aragorn had seen Boromir massaging and kissing Farandël's neck, but kept himself hidden in the bushes. (Boromir's feelings towards Farandël are not merely awkwardness anymore. He's been hiding this crush of sorts since Frodo turned into Farandël. I wonder, what must I do to ensure that Farandël's safety is not threatened, and at the same time control Boromir's volatile emotions? I must seek Elrond's counsel.) 

Samwise was riding with one of Haldir's men, and was fighting not to fall off. The horse was fast, there was no doubting that, but it also had this tendency to run in non-straight patterns, causing the plump hobbit to hang on for dear life. "Might I suggest you seek some counsel in CONTROLLING YOUR HORSE!" he demanded to the Elf. The soldier merely smiled, and tugged on the reins, causing his horse to stop running in non-straight patterns. "I swear, these Elves have it in for me, when I hast not done a thing to them!" 

"I would just go out on a limb and say that you are not a horse hobbit, Samwise," Pippin called from his spot with another one of Haldir's Elves. "You're just paranoid." 

Sam muttered a few choice expletives under his breath, and glared heatedly at the Elf that was controlling the horse he was on. Pippin just laughed, as did Gimli and even Aragorn had to stifle a chuckle. "You're all against me, and I have no idea why!" Sam complained, huffing. "Is it because I'm fat?" 

"Oh yes, that's the exact reason we're picking on you," Pippin agreed sarcastically. "It's not because you walk right into the insults, it can't be that, Samwise Gamgee!" 

Interrupting this little bit of banter between the two hobbits was Haldir. "We'll stop here for the night. It is getting late and we must make a suitable shelter to hide ourselves from the Ringwraiths." Everyone nodded, and soon dismounted from their horses, then began to help with the preparations for the night's campout. 

Farandël was given the job of gathering firewood for the fire, and Aragorn volunteered to go with him. Unsheathing Sting, Farandël sliced through the vines in the forest they had entered, humming an old Shire song he learned from Bilbo. "It's a nice night, don't you think so Aragorn?" 

Aragorn raised an eyebrow. "Yes, it is a beautiful night. If I may ask, why are you in such a good mood?" 

Farandël thought for a moment, then shrugged. "I am not sure. It feels as though my heart is lighter than a feather, and most likely from my choice I made earlier. Where I decided my destiny is stronger than my fate." 

"That would lighten anyone's mood, I'm sure," Aragorn agreed, picking up some pieces of firewood. After getting what they thought was a generous amount of firewood, the two headed back to the camp. "You started to make dinner already?" 

Haldir smiled. "Yes, the hobbits were complaining of wind pains, so we thought it best to start making something to eat quickly." He turned to Farandël. "Your Legolas said he wanted to talk to you. He's waiting over there." Haldir pointed to a small patch of forest. 

"Thank you, Haldir," Farandël thanked, then went over to where the Elf had pointed him. He saw Legolas sitting on a rock, picking petals off of a sunflower. 'Legolas?' 

The blonde Elf started, and turned around, seeing his Elven lover, and smiled broadly. 'I was wondering when you would come back, my Farandël.' 

'Well, I am back, so worry no more,' Farandël replied, sitting down beside Legolas. Unbeknownst to the two Elves, there were dark shadows moving quickly about in the trees, making not a sound, but watching the two of them intently. 'Haldir said you wanted to talk to me?'

Legolas nodded. 'Yes, I did want to talk to you. Aragorn told me about what happened with your ring, and what Fëanor said to you…' Farandël tensed, remembering the angry words the son of Finwë spewed at him. 'Do you…do you believe him?' Legolas' eyes showed his trepidation. 

Farandël paused, then began to talk. 'I don't. Fëanor may be my predecessor, but I have already decided that that is not as important as you are to me, my Legolas. More than the title of Fëanor's heir, is what you mean to me, and I don't care what he says. He can yell at me all he wants until he is blue in the face in spiritual form, but I won't listen. Legolas, I love y—'

Cutting off Farandël's words was a swift hit to the back of his neck, knocking him unconscious. Legolas could not see who had done such a thing, as the shadows moved too quickly around him. One of them punched him in the stomach, and the Elven Prince fell to the ground from the impact, unconscious. Another shadowy figure picked up Farandël. 'Let us go before the rest of them come.' 

The second one nodded. 'So this one is Farandël?'

Pausing, the first one looked at the unconscious Elf. 'He has got the ring that bears the mark of Fëanor. There can be no mistake.' 

A third shadowy figure studied Farandël's face. 'Yes, this is he that is spoken of in the legend. Quick! We must make haste before we are caught!' Just as quickly as they had appeared, the three figures darted out of sight. And with Farandël. 

****

-TBC-

Author's notes: Ooh, who are those shadowy figures and what do they want with our Farandël? Please review with your thoughts on this chapter! Peace and love, all! 


	8. The Forbidden City

****

Chapter 8"The Forbidden City."

Author notes: Look at me tearing them apart. Well, not really tore so much as kind of put everything down the gutter. ^_^ But now you get to see where those shadowy figures took Farandël as well as I appear now too! And to El, we'll just see if you're right or not. Review please! 

***

The city's blue lights accented the dark towers and statues in the main square. The first shadowy figure held Farandël as if he were a child, while the other two flanked him. They walked silently through the quiet streets, most of the houses boarded up. The city was quite advanced, and it looked to have updated the technology and magicks of Isenguard. There was a main tower due north, with four protruding spikes, each with a bridge connecting to a little tent-like structure. It was a dark blue marble, standing out against the black towers and houses that surrounded it. 

'Do we put him in the house of the healer or take him directly to the Elder?' the second one asked. 

The leader paused; turning around to face the one who had spoken. 'The orders were to take him directly to the Elder. He has sustained no injuries, so going to the house of the healer would be pointless.' He turned once more, and they continued on their way to the main tower. 'After many years, we finally found him.'

'What is the Elder going to do with him?' the third one questioned. 

'That, is none of our business. We are only mercenaries after all. We don't even belong to this race,' the leader replied. 'That, of course is obvious, isn't it?'

The third mercenary sighed. 'Yes, I suppose. Why must we lower ourselves to working for a race that is barely clinging to life? Why can't we work for—'

'Quiet!' the leader roared, and the third mercenary cowered. 'We work for whomever pays us our fee. You will not question it. It is our life; we have no way to change it now. Now shut up and let's get this Farandël to the Elder.' The other two nodded, and the trio made their way inside the main tower. 

Inside the main tower of the city, there was an elaborate lobby, with many jewel-encrusted pillars, and the trio of mercenaries walked up the stairs and turned left. They walked up a long spiral staircase, all the while, Farandël still unconscious. As they reached the end of the staircase, they walked down a narrow hallway, going through thick double-doors, finally reaching the Elder's room. 'Here is the one you requested, sire,' the leader spoke up, getting the attention of the shadowed figure on a throne. 

The Elder stood up, and came from the shadows, revealing himself to be an Elf. His clothes didn't resemble any of the present Elven races, as his race was one that was near extinction. 'Thank you, you are as good as they say. Eilya will give you your pay.' He gestured to an Elf who walked up from the left of the throne and handed the leader a leather bag filled with money. The three bowed then left immediately. The Elder got up from his throne, and walked down the steps to where Farandël lay. 

A young Elven woman with dark blue hair and clear blue eyes entered the room and gasped when she saw Fëanor's heir lying on the floor. 'Oh my! Can…it be? Oh father, is this really Farandël?' 

He smiled, and pulled Farandël to his feet, and snapped his fingers. Two servants immediately appeared, and put the heir of Fëanor in a chair. The Elder ran his hand down Farandël's face. 'Yes…this is the one foretold to come and rule over the Elven lands. The heir of Fëanor, the greatest Elven warrior, and my Grandfather.' He looked to the young woman. 'And he is your soul mate, Fyora.'

Fyora gasped happily and quickly walked over to Farandël and touched his smooth skin. 'How many millennia have I waited for you, my love? How many years did I have to wait for my destiny to come to me?' 

'What are you talking about? Farandël muttered, startling the both of them. 'I am not your love, lady…I love Legolas.' 

Fyora looked to her father. 'Father? What is he talking about? Who is this Legolas?' 

Her father looked unsure. 'That name sounds familiar. Why, can it be Legolas Greenleaf of the kingdom of Mirkwood? I have not heard the name of those Elves for many years. But I suppose being locked away in this wrenched place does cut you off from those whom you held dear.' 

'Listen, I don't know who you are, but take me back to Legolas at once!' Farandël ordered, now fully awake. He reached for Sting, but suddenly realised it wasn't there. 'And what have you done with my weapon?'

The Elder held up the gift that Bilbo had given Farandël when he was a hobbit. 'You mean this horrid piece of hobbit-made weaponry?' He peered at it, and tossed it over to a servant, who barely caught it. 'You are not worthy of such a shoddy piece of junk. You are Fëanor's heir, and you are the heir to this kingdom.' 

Farandël's eyes widened, and he jumped out of the chair, and whirled around, looking at his surroundings. The room he was in was circular, with a statue of a woman near the back, made out of crystal. To his left there was a door, but it was guarded, as was the door to his right. There was the Elder's throne, as well as one more chair next to it, which was most likely Fyora's. 'What…where am I?'

'You are in the kingdom of Terraei,' The Elder replied. 'The lost kingdom, as it's called. It exists to everyone else in folklore, but this is the Kingdom where you shall take your rightful place on this throne and rule all the Elven lands.' 

Farandël looked sceptical. 'How can I rule the Elven lands from a Kingdom that's not even real to the other races? Would I be living here my entire life?' The Elder and Fyora looked at each other, not expecting this. 'I realise being the heir of Fëanor is my fate, but being with Legolas is my destiny, and I cannot ignore that.' 

Fyora looked angry. 'Don't you get it? Legolas is nothing to you now! You are Fëanor's heir, and you are going to be my husband!' 

(By the Gods, this woman is serious,) Farandël thought, as he looked at Fyora. (But I am in love with Legolas … there is no way I am going through with such a marriage!) Farandël ran a hand through his silky brown hair. 'Listen … Fyora. I understand there's been some sort of legend that tells you of marrying me…but you are mistaken. I am not going to marry you. You are a lovely woman, but I am in love with Legolas of Mirkwood. If you do however manage to change my mind about that fact, you will never change my heart.' 

'This poses some sort of challenge,' The Elder mused. 'Legolas is your love you say? If you are gone, would he give up on you?'

'Never!' Farandël yelled, growing increasingly frustrated with the two Elves. 'Our love is something that will never die. I was never surer of it until now, when you kidnapped me! How am I going to rule over some country if it doesn't even exist, let alone has to KIDNAP its leader in order to progress?' 

Fyora stormed up to him and slapped him across the face. A bright red mark appeared on Farandël's cheek, and he put a hand to the spot. 'I will marry you, Farandël and I don't care if it takes another thousand years, I WILL change both your mind and heart!' After laying down that threat, she walked off to her chambers.

Farandël watched after her and raised an eyebrow. (What am I going to do?) He wondered, putting a hand on his hip. (Legolas … what are you doing right now? There's got to be some way I can contact you.)

'Sire,' a servant spoke up and Farandël turned around. 'I am supposed to take you to your chambers. Please come with me.' Farandël nodded and followed the male servant. Through twisting corridors and many teleporters, Farandël found himself at a very large room. 'Have a good nights sleep, sire.' 

The brown-haired Elf put the golden key in the lock, and opened the door. What awaited him was an enormous room that had a King-Sized bed with a canopy and black drapes enclosing it, as well as to the left was a large desk with a chair and a silver stationary set. Further into the room, near the back, was a pedestal made of black marble, with a round clear orb. 'That orb,' Farandël murmured, as he walked in a beeline to the object. 'Maybe I can use it to contact Legolas! But how to use it?' Farandël touched the orb and it began to glow. 'It looks like it responds to thought. Let me contact the one I love…'

__

In the Forest with the Fellowship

Aragorn had a hard time trying to calm Legolas down. The Prince of Mirkwood felt entirely responsible for letting the Elf be kidnapped, and the heir of Isildur had his hands full trying to convince him otherwise. The rest of the Fellowship was incredibly supportive, and for that, Aragorn was immensely thankful. "Legolas, you have to eat," Aragorn said for about the millionth time that hour. "If you do not, you're going to waste away into nothingness." 

Legolas snapped the twig that he had been playing with. "I already feel like I _am_ nothingness, Aragorn. It was MY fault that—"

"Now, now, we've been through this," Aragorn cut him off, sitting down beside him on the grass. "It's not your fault. You two were ambushed and most likely outnumbered. There was no way you could have stopped them. For now, the only thing we can do is try and focus on getting him back, not on the fact that he was taken." 

(He's right,) Legolas thought, (but I can't stop thinking that if I wasn't so _weak_ that I could have stopped those fiends from kidnapping Farandël. But Aragorn is right…if I continue to act like this we won't ever get him back.) Legolas looked up at Aragorn with a small smile on his lips. "I am feeling a little hungry, Aragorn." 

Aragorn smiled and gently pulled the Elf Prince to his feet. "Come. It is about time you put something in that stomach of yours." He leaned in and whispered, "What would Farandël do if he saw his love in such a condition?" 

"So, what are we going to do?" Pippin inquired, when Legolas and Aragorn arrived at the campsite. "If there is anything to do at all…" 

Legolas sat down quietly and Sam spooned him some of the soup. Haldir put a hand on his hip. "We do not know who took Farandël, and since we do not know that, there is no real way to determine where he is." 

"I'm afraid to say it, but I agree with Haldir," Aragorn said, as Legolas bit his lip and forced the rest of the stoup down his throat. "The only thing we can do is continuing on our journey. We will get a sign of where Farandël is." 

"How long will that take?" Legolas asked quietly. "How long will it take to get a sign of where Farandël is? What if it takes days? Months? Years?" 

"Well, you _are_ an Elf. You don't age, so what would it mat—OW!" Pippin exclaimed in agony as Aragorn swiftly smacked him upside the head. "OK, I deserved that one…" He put on a bright smile. "SO! Who's up for some sleep, eh?" The rest of the Fellowship readily agreed and they fell asleep. Although for Legolas, it took a brightly shining star to ease his soul into sleeping for the night…

__

In Terraei

Farandël sucked on his burnt finger and glared childishly at the orb. He had tried using the orb to contact Legolas but the silly thing hand burned his finger when he tried to touch it as it was glowing. 'Well that teaches you to touch unknown things,' a female voice said from behind him. Farandël turned around to see a young Elven woman with brown hair and hazel eyes dressed in the same black robes as Fyora, but with silver designs. 

'Who are you? Someone else to tell me that I'm going to marry Fyora?' Farandël snapped out of frustration and a little bit of pain. Not to mention he was extremely tired. She merely smiled and walked up to him. 'I did ask you a legitimate question, you know. Who are you?' 

She took his hand and placed her other hand on top of his. In seconds, his finger was healed and as good as new. 'My name is Sasha. I am the black mage of this Kingdom. The healer whose house is to the far left of this castle is the only white mage. You were trying to contact a loved one?'

'How did you know?' Farandël questioned, raising an eyebrow. 'And just how long were you standing there?'

'Long enough to know that you were trying to contact a certain Legolas Greenleaf.' Sasha took Farandël's hand and took him back to the orb. 'This orb is called Farandël's soul. It obviously won't work for anyone but you, hence why it is in your chamber. Your first guess was correct. You can contact the one you truly love with it. And I can help you.' 

Farandël could not believe his ears. Here he had a clear shot of actually contacting Legolas and telling him where he was. 'Why are you helping me?' he asked. 'Everyone here wants me to marry Fyora.'

__

Sasha smiled and looked out the window for a moment before turning back to him. 'Because I am your sister, Farandël.'

****

-TBC- 


	9. Confined Communication

****

Chapter 9"Confined Communication." 

Author Notes: Whee~! 104 reviews! Thank you all so much! And because you've all been so nice to me (and for those who have skipped their medication!) this one's for you! Enjoy and please review!

***

__

Terraei

Farandël stared in shock at the female Elf standing before him. Now that she mentioned it, she did look almost identical to him, sans the blue eyes. 'Sister? How can that be? I mean, you must realise that I was a hobbit not too long ago…Sasha. How could you be my sister?' he asked.

Sasha smiled and took his hand. Turning it to the side, Farandël saw a small symbol. It was an Elvish character that, by Farandël's translation meant… 'Family,' Sasha finished for him, and showed him the exact same one on her forearm. 'It is hard to explain, but I'm going to try my best. Since you were a hobbit your destiny was not only to take the One Ring to Mordor, but also to be Farandël, heir of Fëanor. I've always been an elf. For so many millennia, I have waited for you.'

'Okay, I've had two really insane Elves already tell me that. What makes you so different? Why is everyone waiting for me?' Farandël asked, still staring at the symbol. 'What is so important about me?'

Sasha gave a small smile. 'You do not grasp the magnitude of your role, Farandël. Not only are you meant to be the ruler over all the Elven lands, but there is a power deep inside you, one that rivals the power of the Dark Lord Sauron.' She turned to the orb. 'This Legolas has told you about Fëanor's seven sons, has he not?' Farandël nodded. 'He also had a daughter, and that is me.'

'How come no one knows about that?' Farandël asked, then thought about it. 'How am I his heir if I was a hobbit?'

'No one knows because Fëanor didn't want a daughter,' Sasha said, surprisingly calm about the matter. 'He kept me locked in the castle, and it was during those long years of being kept like that I developed my mage abilities.' Giving a small sigh, she continued. 'As for you, Fëanor's seven sons were not … how shall I say it? _Capable _enough to be his heir, so Fëanor consulted one of his advisors, who was a psychic, and this advisor told him of a hobbit who's destiny was far greater than any before him.

'Needless to say, Fëanor was interested. The advisor spoke of great power within the hobbit, and Fëanor knew then that this hobbit would be his heir. But no one had ever heard of an Elf choosing a hobbit to be an heir, so he asked the advisor what to do. "Not to worry," the advisor said, "when this hobbit meets the lady Galadriel, he will drink from the fountain. The water in her fountain is said to show those who drink from it their destiny." Fëanor was pleased. He would finally have his _worthy_ heir.

'But to make it work, he would need the blood of someone pure. None of his sons were pure, so he was forced to remember he had me. He forged the ring using the advisor's magic and my blood, and after he died, his soul was locked in the ring's stone,' Sasha explained, looking at Farandël. 'Technically we are not siblings, but I feel closer to you than I ever did my father.'

'Sasha, I am sorry for what happened to you,' Farandël said, biting his lip. 'I lived with Bilbo for most of my life, and I never really knew my parents, but you did, and to be treated like that is something no one, Elf, Hobbit or whatever should go through.' He cleared his throat a little, and looked back to the orb. 'But I must contact Legolas. I fear for him. Elves have been known to die from extreme grief.' 

The black mage nodded and walked over to the orb with Farandël. 'Indeed, Legolas is not faring well without you. I was surprised on how much you meant to him. I shouldn't have doubted the fair Galadriel's prophecy. We do not have a lot of time for this to work, so I am going to need your full co-operation. You are going to do exactly like I tell you or the orb will not work. It burned you the last time, didn't it?' 

Farandël frowned at the memory. 'Yes. It did.'

Sasha took one of his hands and put it on the respective side of the orb. Taking the other one, she put the fair right hand of the Heir of Fëanor on the right side of the orb. Farandël was pleased when there was no shock that nearly burnt his hands. 'Now listen closely. This requires your full concentration. But use a little bit of that concentration on my voice.' Farandël nodded and focused on the slightly glowing orb in front of him. 'Say this entire incantation right after I do.'

'Alright,' Farandël confirmed. 'I'm ready.'

Immediately, Sasha began. 'I am the heir of the great warrior Fëanor, the soul of fire, I command thee, show me the one that has captured my heart. Show me the one to which my soul belongs!' 

Farandël took a second to fully remember the incantation, and said, 'I am the heir of the great warrior Fëanor, the soul of fire, I command thee, show me the one that has captured my heart. Show me the one to which my soul belongs!' 

—FLASH—

Legolas was sitting by the ousted fire, poking at the ashes with one of his arrows. The rest of the Fellowship was packing up their things, as they were to go to Rivendell immediately with Haldir and his men. Ever since Farandël was captured, a heavy weight was upon his heart and he found it difficult to go on. He couldn't even remembered how he got to sleep the night before. As the hours went by, he felt weak, even though Sam insisted that he eat to keep up his strength for the journey ahead. Nothing mattered to him anymore. 'Life is but a walking shadow,' Legolas murmured. 'It is a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing.' [1] He jabbed at the ashes a few more times. 'Nothing.'

Suddenly, the burnt wood that had died earlier in the morning burst into flames, causing Legolas to cry out, falling backwards off the rock he was sitting on. "By the Gods! What is this? I set no fire to these pieces of wood!" Legolas cried out in common speech. Everyone dropped what they were doing and looked over to the shocked Elf. A face appeared in the healthy flames, and Legolas' blue eyes widened. "Farandël?" 

At this, everyone ran over and indeed saw the face of their departed friend. "Legolas!" Farandël exclaimed happily. "It works!" 

Legolas was about to touch the flame when he realised that it was still fire and it would still burn him. "My love, are you alright? Where are you?" 

Farandël frowned. "That is a little hard to explain. How I am talking to you is another thing that will take some time to explain. Is Aragorn there?" 

Aragorn stepped up beside Legolas and knelt down to one knee. "Yes, I am." 

"You two will most likely make more sense of what I am about to tell you," Farandël said. "I do not have much time. I am in the kingdom of Terraei; the Elves know it as The Lost Kingdom. I was taken by three mercenaries working for The Elder of the Kingdom, and he told me that I was to rule over the Elven lands from Terraei, and that I was to marry his daughter, Fyora. As you can imagine, I wasn't too pleased about this. They took me to my chambers where I found this orb called _Farandël's Soul_ and myself can use it alone. My sister, Sasha, is the one who told me how to use the orb—"

Legolas interjected, "wait a moment, Sister? How can you have a sister?" 

Farandël looked around and gave a nod to the other person, presumably this Sasha, turning back to Legolas. "That is a longer story that must wait until I can contact you again. That is all I know about what has happened to me. I wanted to say one thing: Legolas, I love you and please do not get too sad over my absence. I am healthy, and I still love you. Oh no! Someone is coming. Goodbye, Legolas." With that, the flames extinguished themselves. Legolas reached out to the smoke longingly. 

Aragorn put a hand on Legolas' shoulder and the two rose to their feet. "Terraei. I've heard of that place. I thought it only existed in folklore. But Arwen and Elrond will know more than you and I, Legolas. Haldir! We must make haste!" 

Haldir nodded and yelled the orders to his men. "Hurry with those preparations! We are on our way to Rivendell!" he turned to Legolas. "You will ride with me. Aragorn, you will take one of the halflings on the spare horse." Everyone got on the same horses as they had done before, and began the long journey back to Rivendell. It had been a long time since they had been to the house of Elrond, since the last time they were there, was for the original mission—to destroy the Ring of Sauron. How greatly things have changed…

__

Rivendell

Elrond paced pensively in his chambers as he awaited the arrival of Farandël and the rest of the Fellowship. While the Ring being destroyed was in fact the real top priority, this emergence of the heir of Fëanor was something that could not be destroyed. He had conversed with the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, and they all agreed: Farandël's rule over the Elven lands was something that could not be ignored. If he accepted his fate in the fabled land of Terraei…Elrond wouldn't want to think of the repercussions that would incite. "Father," the velvet voice of his daughter Arwen Evenstar brought him out of his thoughts. 

He turned around to her and noticed idly that the pendant he had given her was vacant from around her milky white neck. "Yes, Arwen?" 

She glanced out the window and turned back to him. "They are here." Just as Elrond was about to hurry out of the chamber, Arwen stopped him. "But there is one problem." Elrond waited patiently for her to explain to him just what this problem was. "Farandël is not with them. Haldir wishes to speak to you immediately." Elrond gave a nod and walked out quickly to where the depleted Fellowship stood. 

"Elrond!" Haldir exclaimed, jumping off of his horse and running over to the elder Elf. "I am afraid I have some bad news." 

"Is it about Farandël?" Elrond asked. Haldir nodded and glanced sideways to Legolas, who looked extremely worse for wear. "Legolas…" 

"I'll be fine Elrond," Legolas assured, straightening his posture. "I just haven't slept well on our journey over here." 

Elrond nodded. "Very well. What is the news you bring to me about Farandël?" 

Haldir explained everything that Legolas had told him as well as Aragorn. "This is all that transpired once we had first seen Farandël. He was not always Farandël, Lord Elrond, he was once Frodo Baggins, the transformation occurred when—"

"When he drank from Lady Galadriel's fountain. I've heard," Elrond nodded, and turned to Legolas. "I know also of your part in this, Legolas Greenleaf. We will do all in our power to get Farandël back. But take to heart that he would not give away his destiny so easily. Arwen! Lead these tired travellers to their rooms." As his daughter led everyone away, Elrond stopped Aragorn. "You know Legolas fairly well, Aragorn. How has he been since Farandël's been kidnapped?" 

Isildur's heir gave a sigh. "It's been up and down, Elrond. When Farandël talked to him through the fire, he seemed ecstatic, back to normal. But as soon as the image vanished, he went back into a shell, not talking to anyone, eating very little and sleeping even less. I can assure you that Pippin and I have been looking after him extensively." Aragorn looked to Legolas' retreating figure. "I've never seen him like this before." 

Elrond looked to Aragorn after having his eyes closed for a moment. "All we can do know is do all within our power to get inside the Kingdom of Terraei and pray that Farandël is not tricked into marrying Fyora. If he marries Fyora, what will happen are not the Elven lands being united as the legend goes, but Terraei will declare war on the world. And with Farandël, whose power matches that even of Sauron, we won't win." 

Aragorn raised an eyebrow. "You mean to say that Farandël's power matches that of the dark lord Sauron?" 

Arwen's father gave a nod. "Yes…but what no one knows is that Farandël has the power to overture the power of the One Ring from Sauron to himself." 

****

-TBC-

Author's notes: Sorry about the long wait! I had a lot of schoolwork and finally I got the time to finish this chapter. Please review with your feedback, I'd really appreciate it! 

[1] Bonus points for anyone who can tell me where I got these lines. Hint: Think Shakespeare 


	10. Unexpected Reunion

****

Chapter 10"Unexpected reunion."

Author notes: Ahh! Sorry! This story isn't dead! It's just got a complicated plot, and I'm being incompetent at the moment. But now I will actually update so everyone can stop yelling at me. I'm really sorry! ^__^;

***

Aragorn stared at Elrond in shock. It was a lot to take in and the man known as Elessar had to pause for a moment to digest the information. "Elrond…he can control the one ring? Does he know this?"

Elrond shook his head. "Most likely not. But in Terraei, they will tell him of his powers, which are of course fabled and routed in myth. Also, they will train him, most likely with their black mage, who can handle the powers exuded by Fëanor's heir." He stopped for a moment and began to pace, and Aragorn watched him. "But I am worried about Legolas. There was nothing in Elven legend about any lover of Farandël. But this could be the wild card to save the world should the people of Terraei fully take him into their fold." 

At this point, Aragorn had to interject. "Elrond, we must do something quick! Elves have been known to die from extreme grief and I cannot think of a grief more extreme than what Legolas is going through right now! Seeing Farandël may have boosted his spirits, but as soon as he left, Legolas became quiet…" 

Arwen's father turned to Aragorn. "Yes, which is why you and the remnants of the Fellowship must keep his spirits high. I can see that things will change, but it is up to you to keep him from becoming too depressed. Remind him that Farandël is alive, and that he is well. I can't say what to do much more than that." 

"Yes…I suppose that's all we can do. Thank you Elrond, I'll take your leave," Aragorn said, then bowed slightly, before leaving to Legolas' room. He rapped on the door. "Legolas?" he asked carefully. No response. The heir of Isildur opened the door and found Legolas fiddling with his broach. "Legolas?" 

Finally Legolas' head snapped up. "Oh…Estel. I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." 

Aragorn smiled. "It's alright, old friend." He frowned though when he saw the redlines in his friend's eyes. "Legolas, are you worried about Farandël? Remember, his sister is with him, and she would not let harm come to him. If we are to find where this Terraei is, then we must think with clear heads. I just spoke with Elrond." 

Legolas wiped at his eyes and forced himself to look decent. "I'm sorry, Estel. I know I should be stronger, but I feel like there is nothing I can do except stay here…not knowing where he is. It's my fault he was—"

Sternly, Aragorn spoke to Legolas; "It is not your fault, Legolas. You were unprepared for such a strike. Remember what I said—he is safe for the time being but we must make haste. But…for the time being, you must fill your heart with more cheer." He put a hand on the blonde Elf's head. "Even though our objectives are different now, we must stay focused. We will rest here for the time being. Maybe with Elrond's help, we will find Terraei." 

__

Terraei

Farandël turned from the orb to Sasha. "That was…why couldn't I have talked to him for a longer amount of time?"

"Because we have somewhere to go. I have a plan for later." Sasha tugged on his sleeve. "Fyora is going to beckon me later to start fitting her for her wedding dress. Doesn't she have maidens for this sort of thing? I will make sure it bathes in a sea of flame," she muttered. Farandël couldn't help but laugh. 

Sasha, it turns out, wanted to show Farandël around the castle, and showed him a few places that would be exceptionally great if he ever wanted to hide. Neither the Elder nor Fyora knew these places, as Sasha had created them. Creating the illusion of a blocked off section where there was really a small room was invaluable to Farandël. After the small tour, she brought him back and announced her plan. "What is it? Are you going to keep me in suspense all night?" He put a hand on his slender hip. 

The dark haired Elven female poked his forehead. "Listen to me closely. I'm going to try and cast a spell to bring your Legolas to you and one other. But it will only be for a short amount of time, shorter than that that you had to speak to him through your orb. But it will be enough to tell them where you are so they can stage their attack." 

Farandël looked worried. "But won't the Elder sense this? I mean, you must exert an awful lot of magical energy in order to bring Legolas and one other of the Fellowship here, right? I'm not complaining or anything…"

"I'm taking a huge risk. The Elder is out of the palace in preparations for your coronation ceremony. Although they will need a few days to make sure the preparations are complete. But will you trust me enough to do this? I would need your energy in order to bring Legolas and one other of your choice here for a short time. Since I do not know Legolas or this other member of the Fellowship, I will need to use your memories," Sasha explained. 

Farandël nodded after a moment of consideration. It would be great if he could see Legolas, and no doubt the other he would bring would be Aragorn. Who else could he trust with his very well being in this new situation? "Alright, please do this, Sasha. But the one other I want you to bring with Legolas is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, known to the Elves as Estel. He…has grown up with the Elves, and he would understand my situation." 

Sasha nodded. "Alright…" She closed her eyes and began to recite something in an old form of Elvish that even Farandël could not interpret. He could feel his mind being probed, specific memories being exposed, ones including the two he had mentioned. As Sasha continued to recite the spell, the power she exuded was something that even Farandël, in his brief time as an Elf, had no trouble feeling. '…Bring them to me!' was the last part that Farandël was able to translate. There was no huge flash, but as Farandël turned, Legolas and Aragorn materialised just a few feet away, by his orb. 

"By the Gods, where are we?" Legolas demanded, looking around the room, making eye contact with everything but Farandël. His blue eyes took in everything around him, the room, the orb, and he turned to Aragorn. "Where are we?" 

"I think it may be safe to ask Farandël since he's standing in front of us," Aragorn said a bit lightly, and Legolas whirled around, seeing Farandël and a female Elf. Farandël's eyes lit up as he walked over to Legolas. Moving away from the Elven lovers, Aragorn noticed the female Elf who was leaning against the wall. Curious, he walked over to her. "Excuse me," he began, getting her attention. "Who are you?" 

Sasha pushed herself up more and looked at him. "My name is Sasha…actually, that is my name in common speech. Here, I'm known as Sashiya Darkstar." For some reason, when she locked eyes with him, she turned away slightly. "You must be Estel." 

Aragorn nodded. "I am called many things, but that is one of the names the Elves know me by…the other is Elessar." Sasha jumped when she heard this, but Aragorn didn't notice. "Did you bring us here? Or did Farandël?"

"I…I did," Sasha replied, composing herself and looking back at him. "But you two do not have a lot of time here. The Elder will be back and notice there are two unfamiliar energies here. But it's enough time for me to explain to you about Farandël." 

"Lord Elrond of Rivendell told me that Farandël could overturn the power of the One Ring to himself, is this true?" Aragorn asked in a hushed whisper. 

Quietly, Sasha replied, "Yes, it is true. Fëanor and Sauron are not as unfamiliar as everyone believed, although Fëanor was a brave Elvish warrior, his heart sometimes was overcome with darkness rivalling that of the Dark Lord. Their energies were the same, although Fëanor used his for good. When Farandël's coronation ceremony is completed and he is wed to Fyora, princess of this kingdom, a transformation will take place. The Elder will use his manipulative wisdom and magic to show Farandël a manufactured destiny, one that no doubt the heir of Fëanor will believe." 

Aragorn paused for a moment before asking, "what will that accomplish? What could this Elder want to do with Farandël? I'm not trusting the myths and legends passed through Middle-Earth anymore." 

"So you shouldn't," Sasha said, as she glanced over at Farandël. "They've been fabricated enough by each species so that their species will be spared what the legend truly means." Aragorn raised an eyebrow. "Farandël in Terraei folklore…he has been foretold to bring Terraei out of hiding, and launch a war rivalling the one of Darkness three thousand years ago, against all nations of Middle-Earth. The army will be strong, many Elves and mercenaries strong…" 

"Do you know the outcome of such a war?" Aragorn questioned.

Sasha looked at him. "It will not go the way of the free-world, I can tell you that much. But then again, this is Terraei folklore. It has been spun and told in such a way that of course, this kingdom will emerge victorious. But the one thing that has been told in every culture and race, is the measure of Farandël's power. Surely you have heard it, Elessar… that Farandël's power is something that could even surpass that of the Dark Lord's." 

Aragorn nodded. "Elrond said the same thing. But you speak of this Elder and Fyora … who are they?" 

"The Elder is the 'King' of this kingdom, he's ruled for who knows how many millennia, but his power grows weaker with each passing year. That is why he desperately needs Farandël here. To take his place as ruler when his time has come to go to the Grey Havens." Sasha turned and let out a small sigh. "But Fyora…she is his daughter, the only child of the Elder. She's usually very sweet, but when it comes to the matter of marrying Farandël, she can get quite…what is the word…unpleasant." 

"That does not surprise me, any female I suppose would get protective if the one they were foretold to marry had come. Especially one such as Farandël…but his heart belongs to Legolas," Aragorn explained to Sasha. "He had requested that Legolas teach him how to become more like an Elf…since he must have told you that he had suddenly turned into one from drinking from Galadriel's fountain." Sasha nodded. "But there is something I want to get an answer to. Legolas and Farandël, they got quite close one time, and Farandël's ring started to glow, and he told me that a little funnel shaped light came out of it, and Fëanor, son of Finwë began to talk to him." 

Sasha raised an eyebrow. "Talk to him? Are you certain of this?" 

Aragorn nodded. "I am very sure, for Farandël told me himself. Fëanor told him that his heir would not love someone of the same sex…do you know anything of what could have caused such a reaction?" 

The female Elf blinked a few times, and looked down. When she looked back up, she replied, "that isn't good. Not at all, Elessar. You see, if Fëanor's spirit had contacted Farandël then that means there is not much time to when the transformation will take place. Slowly, but surely, Fëanor's intentions and soul will become one with Farandël's. And Fëanor wanted nothing more than to conquer the lands. But this is something new, I never once thought that Fëanor's heir would have a male lover." 

Isildur's heir paused for a moment, trying to figure out what to ask next in the limited amount of time they had. "There are many things that I wish to ask you, Sashiya. But I'm not sure which holds precedence over the other." He folded his arms, and looked down at the ground. Looking back up, Aragorn had made up his mind. "Farandël told us that you were his sister. How can that be? He was a hobbit." 

"That's a bit complicated you see. But let me try and explain this as condensed as I can manage." Sasha then explained what she had told Farandël. "In truth, I am not really his sister, but we share the same blood because of the spell Fëanor's advisor used." Just as Aragorn was about to say something, Sasha's head snapped to the door. "Oh no! Someone is coming and I haven't the strength to send you back as of yet!" 

Legolas held onto Farandël's hand tightly. "What should we do? We can't pass Aragorn as an Elf, and this Elder of yours could sense our energy, could he not?" 

"I have enough power to conceal your energies, but Elessar, you must hide in that closet. Legolas, there is a servant's robe in the closet, hurry and put it on, make sure the hood covers your face." Both members of the Fellowship did their assigned actions, and Sasha turned to Farandël. "Act like Legolas is your servant, and don't ever hint that there's something in your closet, understand?" 

Just as she finished talking, and Legolas put on the robe, Fyora entered the chamber with her two handmaidens. 'There you are Farandël! I was hoping you'd be awake!' she smiled sweetly and Farandël himself forced a smile. 'Sashiya, what are you doing here?' 

'I'm helping Lord Farandël get used to his quarters,' Sasha explained easily. 'I had one of my helpers, Lezan, help me.' She forced a smile herself. 'Where have you been?'

Fyora seemed not to sense the fake sincerity in Sasha's voice as she bubbly continued yammering away about the coronation ceremony, then said there would be a ball later on to commemorate the occasion. When she left, Legolas turned to the closet. "You can come out now, Aragorn." When said man came out, Legolas slyly said, "so there's a ball…why don't you ask Farandël's sister?" Aragorn turned red much to the confusion of the other two Elves. 

****

-TBC-

Author's notes: Sorry again for the lack of update, but things have been busy around here. Someone reviewed complaining about the chapter length, and believe me, I would make them longer, but I don't have the time right now. The chapters will be longer as the story progresses. Hopefully you like this chapter and can stay patient long enough. ^_^;


End file.
